A Bigger Piece Of The Pie
by Pricat
Summary: (Muppets Most Wanted) A series of one shots revolving around a certain Bad Frog Constantine and his family, his daughter Sneaker and his wife Nadya
1. Chapter 1

So as you may have noticed, I'm currently fixated with Constantine tbe frog and today I had ideas for stories and I felt like writing one shots for my Bad Frog and hid Number 2 as in the movie, they're frenemies like Doof and Perry in Phimeas a d Ferb and one thing led to another lol

So in this first short story, a certain Bad Frog is very tired and grumpy and it's up to his Number 2 to get him to sleep.

I'm just gonna leave this here and see how you guys like this.

* * *

It was noon and Constantine was very grumpy as he'd been up the past week planning heists and wanting revenge on those who had put him back in gulag but he and Domimic had gotten out of jail living in a house in New York smelling breakfast walking sluggishly downstairs with dark rings under his normally alert eyes.

He entered the kitchen seeing his Number 2 in his White tux and flipping pancakes snickering as Dominic turned around seeing his Bad Frog there with tired eyes sighing.

"I thought you went to bed early Constantine.

I have to deal with your attitude all day." he said.

"Just fire up the kettle okay?" the amphinian snapped.

Domimic sighed as he was warming up the kettle since caffeine and amphibians weren't supposed to mix but his boss wasn't an normal one and he stayed up late at night planning but saw Constantine tapping a fork on the table in annoyance making him smile because despite the fact they were at each other's throats, he cared about him.

"Here Constantine, coffee will help that villainous brain of yours wake up." he said.

"Thanks Dom." he said gulping as he maxe a face at his friend.

He put pancakes in front of him seeing him put chocolate and whipped cream on them as he had a sweet tooth despite being amphibian knwing they were planning heists and knew in this state, Constantine was useless unless he slept.

He saw him pass out but was carrying him to his room seeing it was messy and was pushing blueprints off tbe bed and tucking him in sighing.

He was making himself tea and was knowing Constantine wouldn't wake up until later getting ready to head out for the day but would bring take out back.

"

* * *

Uuh..." Constantine moaned beginning to stir later that evening.

He felt his head hurt from lack of sleep and getting up yawning going downstairs and heard Domimic playing the piano singing their song smirking to himself and were getting some soda as the music stopped, hearing footsteps seeing his Number 2 there.

"Feelimg better after your nap, boss?" he asked as Constsntine nodded.

"What were you doing, while I was asleep?" he asked.

"I was out Boss but I know we can go heisting right?" he said.

"Yeah why not?" he said yawning but hungry.

Domimic heard the doorbell as the food was here as he'd ordered take out but had gotten pie making Constantine smile as he was looking forward to tonight's mischief but first his stomach was hungry as Domimic chuckled.

He knew that things never changed with Constantine around.


	2. Break

Here's more and listening to both I'n NumberbOne and the Imterrogation Song on YouTube but getting ideas.

Domimic is concerned for his boss after he gets hurt while pulling a heist.

I like where this I'd going.

* * *

"Are you okay, boss?" Domimic asked as they were in the car after another heist but Condtsntine had hurt his arm and denying it but Domimic knew it hurt.

"Sort of, my arm hurts like heck." the amphibian admitted.

Hearing him whimper like a child bothered him as he felt like he had to take care of him knowing that arm needed checking out but they would have to lie about how it had happened going to the emergency room.

The doctor frowned at Constsntine saying his arm was broken and needed to be in a cast as it meant no heists making him annoyed as they were leaving knowing Constantime would try to pull off heists with a broken arm.

After getting ho,e, he saw his little thief going to his room but looking at blueprints as he wanted to go heist as he sighed.

"You heard what the doctor said Boss." he said as Constantime sighed.

He knew he couldn't function without thievery and were knowing that he needed a break but sighed seeing Sam Eagle outside as the eagle was keeping an eye on them and Domimic let him in as they so,stiles hung out.

"What's up with your boss and why does he have a cast on his arm?" he asked.

"He broke his arm during his usual antics meaning he can't heist until it's better." he replied as the eagle understood needing coffee and was drinking some.

He hoped that the amphinian thief would get back to thievery.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, it was temptation for Constantine to steal things because of his broken arm but saw his phone go off hearing a certain American amphibian's voice on the other end but hung up as he wasn't in the mood for him.

He was trying to do karate but it hurt because he had to use both arms as Domimic sighed seeing him annoyed but understood and were knowing that it would heal soon but Constantine wasn't convinced and were on the couch in his hooded cloak.

"Aw so,ebony's in a bad mood huh?" he said as the amphinian was nearly tempted to bite but keeping cool simce in a couple of weeks, the cast would be off and his arm would be healed so he could get back to business.


	3. Protective

A Bigger Piece Of The Pie

Dominic noticed that a certain Bad Frog had been acting odd, getting more grumpier especially when Nadya was mentioned making him understand chuckling.

"What're you getting vat!" Constantine snapped.

He was knitting but had his pet tortoise Hector beside hij who was asleep but he hated that Dominic was snooping.

He did have feelings for Nadya ever since they were kids.

It was why gulag had been so fun to him, because she was there.

"At least she not annoying pig." he said softly to himself but Dominic had heard.

They were heisting a jewellery store as Constantine swiped an expensive bracelet after Dominic had shut off the alarms.

"Let's go!" he said.

He knew Nadya would love it as Dominic sighed.

He and his boss were leaving but back at their house as Constantine was wrapping the box in wrapping paper sending it to Russia.

"Don't look so freaked as the cops don't know it was us." he told him as Dominic sighed seeing his boss make tea.

He hoped Constantine was right buttering scones but sighed as he cared about his boss and felt protective ever since that day he had met him as a child. 


	4. Welcoming Sneaker to The World

A Bigger Piece Of The Pie

A few years had passed and Constantine had gotten married to Kokoro, an amphibian female ninja thief and feared in Japan but she was pregnant with child which excited but scared him since he knew parenthood was rewarding but also tiring.

Dominic knew that the kid would have ninja blood and the brains of a thief which made Constantine very curious since kids were like their parents but he didn't want the child to feel bad, plus there was another reason why he was afraid.

His own parents hadn't raised him, Dominic had since he found him as a tadpole after what had happened to his brothers and sisters but kept that to himself because he didn't want to seem weak.

"Boss, you okay?

This baby thing really has you frazzled, flustered-" Domijic said biting his tongue in case it set off Constantine's temper.

"Yes it does plus Kokoro is so excited about it, I never planned to be a father, I just want my jewels." the amphibian admitted.

Dominic knew this was true but it was a font for his real feelings and afraid in case something happened to the kid, like with his siblings.

"Come here okay?" he said as he wrapped his arms around him.

It made the amphibian thief feel good which thievery made him feel like as Dominic chuckled knowing a certain celebrity frog was his boss's cousin.

"We can have a lot of fun with the kid, since it will be hard wired to a thief's life meaning we can teach it skills." he told him.

Constantine rubbed his webbed hands in glee at that but was waiting for nine months to pass and they had, meaning the baby could come any day now.

But a few nights later around one In the morning, he wa awaken.

"The baby, it's coming!" Kokoro said.

Constantine was getting her up out of bed and were getting her to hospital and phoning Dominic.

His webbed hands shook in anxiety but also excitement pacing the floor of the waiting room seeing Dominic there.

"How is she?" he asked.

"They just took Kokoro in so it's gonna be a long one meaning we can't have our usual Pomerania battle with a certain eagle." Constantine said meditating.

But around six in the morning, the sounds of a baby crying jolted them awake as Constantine entered the room but saw a pink blanketed bundle in Kokoro's arms making him excited as he was by his wife's side.

"Aw you got us a girl, Daddy's little thief!" he said excited as the infant wrapped a small webbed finger around his.

"I think somebody is saying hi." Kokoro said.

"Aw hey Sneaker." he said as she smiled at tbe name.

"That's a perfect name for her." Kokoro said as Dominic smiled.

"Aw she's too cute, what did you call her?" he said.

"Sneaker." he told him.

"That's the perfect name-" he said as Sneaker had bit him.

Constantine laughed at this but Dominic was surprised knowing tbe kid was like her father.

"She doesn't mean it, she's a baby." Kokoro said.

"Sure she is but like her father." he muttered.

She chuckled but saw Sneaker asleep kissing her little head but Constantine smiled as Dominic had been right yawning deciding to go home and rest.

Later that evening, he, Dominic, Jean and Sam were playing poker but having fun plus Sam was finding the name of Constantine's daughter cute.

"You are gonna need quite a lot of coffee as. Babies don't know how to sleep through the nights but learn in time." Sam told the Bad Frog.

"I can handle it, World's dangerous frog remember?" Constantine told them as Jean chuckled.

"We're just looking out for ya mate." Dominic said drinking soda.

"Kokoro and Sneaker will be home in a few days but we set up an nursery way ahead." Constantine told them.

Sam smiled at his preparedness but were knowing he would be tired helping feed and change Sneaker.

Constantine was drinking soda and eating Oreos but was hyper making Jean giggle at this as it reminded him of Sam when he was hyper knowing he would need lots of things like soda.

But he was getting sleepy making them worry especially Dominic knowing Sneaker would keep him up and saw the Bad Frog pass out getting him to the couch.

"He has a royal flush guys." Jean said as Sam glared.

"Jeanbug we talked about that!" he said.

"Is he okay?" Jean asked Dominic as he nodded.

"We were up all night waiting for Sneaker so he's exhausted but we're gonna order in." he told them.

Both males nodded 


	5. Needing Help

It was three years and Constantine was feeling sad as Kokoro had left him and he was raising Sneaker who was now three years old and a thief in training being taught by her Dad and Uncle Dominic but he was seeing her there in her night gown holding her stuffed frog making Constantine surprised seeing her hug her.

"Did we wake you, sweetie?" Constantine asked her bending down to her level.

"I couldn't sleep Papa." Sneaker told him.

He was taking her to her room which was warm and inviting as a child's room should be as he knew that his little thief was not sleepy giving Constantine an idea seeing the piano because in the past when he and Kokoro were back from a heist and Sneaker couldn't sleep, they would play a lullaby on the piano.

He was playing his song on the piano but Sneaker was getting sleepy knowing later was his little thief's first day of pre-school knowing that she wouldn't want to go to school.

Dominic saw the felonious amphibian drinking a Green Russian and debating to let Sneaker's grandparents raise her.

"She adores you, you know that?

You shouldn't give up on her or yourself." he told him as he nodded.

"You're right, Number 2 as she needs us." Constantine told him.

Later that day, he was keeping Sneaker home as she didn't want to be away from him because of her mother leaving her and her Dad plus they were enhancing her thief skills and Dominic sighed.

He knew that Sneaker was still getting used to things but knew he was holding her back and were knowing she needed to grow and explore but Constantine wasn't listening.

But for now, he would drop it but saw Sneaker laughing because she was havingbfun but knew Sam woukd talk sense into Constantine since the blue feathered male had been through divorce so knew what Constantine was going through.

Later that early evening, Constantine was putting Sneaker to bed and telling her a story as she was getting sleepy but kissed her goodnight.

He was stunned seeing Sam here wondering what he was doing here.

"Dominic called me, he said you weren't taking your wife's divorce very well." Sam told him.

"I see but you would know this how?" Constantine said.

" I went through divorce, when my wife Eunice flew the coop." Sam told him.

Constantine explained but he heard whimpers as it was Sneaker knowing she could hear them, knowing the mention of divorce frightened her.

"Ssh, it's okay sweetie, as Uncle Sam and I were talking about Mommy." Constantine told her as she was on his lap.

"You okay?" Sneaker asked him.

He nodded but knew she wouldn't sleep but was cuddling her as Sam was leaving them for now but would talk to him on the phone.

He was telling her stories and soothing her to sleep but saw her out like a light around four in the morning but she didn't want him to leave her understanding lying down as he was getting sleepy and out like a light making Dominic happy because he needed his sleep.

He knew that he would feel better soon but wlike know that his boss would be too tired to heist so was letting him sleep.

He just was quiet but hoped he was okay.


	6. Admitting About His Best Friend

It was morning as the alarm clock rang seeing Constantine hit the snooze button ready for another day stretching as it was the crack of dawn plus Sneaker was still asleep so he could go do some karate before everybody woke up, as he loved karate but it was in his blood so it came to him.

He did it outside so he wouldn't bother either Dominic or Sneaker and havingbfun wearing his hooded cloak as he always wore it even sleeping in it plus hand washed it when dirty.

After coming inside and taking a shower, he was going to the kitchen seeing Sneaker trying to cook her own breakfast worrying him snatching the spatula from the five year old's webbed hand.

"Papa!

I was trying to cook breakfast like a big thief." Sneaker told him.

Constantine sighed because he was very protective of her ever since his wife Kokoro left, as they were close making pancakes for them and Dominic.

They saw Dominic enter coughing and sneezing making Sneaker worry because to her, he was her uncle besides Kermit as Constantine was stunned that Domijic had a cold.

"Geez go lie down Number 2!

I don't want ya spreading germs!

Plus I don't wanna get sick." He said.

Sneaker knew deep down, her Dad thought of Dominic as a big brother but didn't want to admit it as she was getting ready for school but Constantine was taking her and he confessed he was worried about Dominic making Sneaker smile.

"I knew it!

Why don't you tell him?" the amphibian youngster asked.

"It's hard okay?" Constantine told her.

Sneaker knew he found it hard to make friends since Kermit was always trying to be friends with her Dad but he tried too hard unlike her uncle Dominic.

He saw her hug him before going to school but was going back seeing Dominic out of it but had gone to the drugstore and gotten him medicine.

"I-I need you better if we're to heist plus I don't need to be sick." he told him seeing Dominic drink juice as he was researching stuff to steal for when Dominic got better since Sneaker was right about them being friends but too shy.

Dominic smiled as he knew they were friends but he didn't want to admit it but knew he cared so knew Sneaker had talked to him.

Constantine was feeling sleepy but needed to lie down since Dominic had sneezed on him unaware the germs were in his system going to rest but out like a light.


	7. Coffee

**A/N**

**Here's the next part of the story and hope those that favourited it love this one since Constantine is so mischievous, along with Sneaker, I can't help write stories for them.**

**It's the festive season and Sneaker is very excited, plus Constantine's sister Toph comes to visit**

* * *

It was nearly Christmas but Sneaker was excited because she loved the holidays and getting toys making both Constantine and Dominic chuckle because it was cute but Constantine's nose hurt from where a certain pig had punched him there.

He had gotten Sneakerva lot of gifts but knew Kermit being Sneaker's uncle had gotten her gifts too but Constantine sighed because he was being a good father to her.

Sneaker was making them pancakes since she had learnt to cook a long time ago so were good at it knowing Kermit didn't let Yoko cook.

"Mmm they smell good, little thief, as always." Constantine told her.

Sneaker giggled at her Dad's praise because she loved making her father happy like playing the piano or pulling off heists but adding whipped cream, sprinkles and chocolate syrup to the pancakes since her father loved sweet things.

Dominic smirked seeing him eat up but Sneaker made some for him too but was drinking coffee to wake him up.

"You're a good little chef, Sneaker.

You take after your Dad, you know?" he said.

Constantine chuckled as he had mischief to cause, as he was goingbto bug Kermit making Domijic understand as Sneaker was going with him.

They were going to the theatre but saw Kermit and the others practising but they were annoyed that Constantine was making mischief seeing him and Sneaker there plus Constantinevsaw Nadya there blushing because he liked her, making Kermit chuckle.

"Ooh you like her, don't you?" Kermit told his cousin.

"M-Maybe but you're using her against me." Constantine said as his webbed hands shook in excitement and anxiety.

Sneaker heard a certain pig yell as Constantine had left a surprise in her dressing room.

Kermit gulped as he knew his girlfriend hated Constantine after using her but he was hopping out of danger.

"You know that she's dangerous when mad." Kermit told him.

He smiled mischievous.y along with Sneaker but was drinking coffee as Yoko was playing soccer with Sneaker but Constantine smiled as he loved them bonding.

He saw Scooter there with coffee surprising the felonious amphibian wondering why thevshow of the theatre's owner was taking orders from his cousin as Kermitvslapped his forehead.

"He's my go to guy, cuz for coffee and other things." Kermit told him.

Sneaker was drinking coffee worrying him as coffee made him nuts so Sneaker drinking it made her nuts.

* * *

Dominic sighed putting an ice pack on Sneaker's head as the little Bad Frog was sick from drinking coffee wondering how Sneaker had gotten her webbed hands on coffee in the first place as Constantine explained that she had drank Scooter's coffee.

He saw Hector playing with an electric switch, as Elementary had given Constantine ideas because Dominic was Kimd of neglecting Hector so this was training him to take care of Constantine's pet turtle.

"Dang it,tell him to stop!" Dominic said.

"I told you, when you learn to take care of him, then I'll stop." Constantine said making Dominic sigh as he saw Constantine tending to Sneaker but she whimpered in pain.

"Oww my head really hurts, Papa!" Sneaker said.

"I know but that's why kids can't drink coffee, it makes them sick." Constantine told her seeing Hector on the couch near her.

"Aww he was worried about you, too.." he told her.

She was sleepy but passed out, as he let her sleep getting a text from Nadya as he blushed, knowing they were going out later but his webbed hands shook with anxiety.

"Somebody needs his special coffee with Green Russian huh?" Dominic said as Constantine nodded.

He was ordering pizza for Sneaker since she was jealous of the time he spent with Nadya so would have fun with her later.


	8. Preparing For Christmas

**A/N**

**More of the stories because I feel like doing them, plus at Farbucks, Artievand I were talkingvaboutbConstantine lol**

**I n this one, it's Christmas Eve and everybody's excited **

* * *

It was Christmas Eve morning but Sneaker was already up making her Dad pancakes with holiday frosting knowing Christmas was tomorrow and she woukd be getting new toys from Santa, her Dad and uncle but playing basketball outside wearing her fleeced hooded Cape which she wore in the winter.

"And the Bad Frogsvwin, once again!" she told herself giggling.

"What're you doing outside?" she heard Kermit ask surprising her.

"Oh hey uncle, just shooting hoops, since Daddy's not up yet." Sneaker said to him but Kermit underdtood as he knew the holidays were exciting for everybody especially kids.

Sneaker was understanding seeing her uncle go inside shooting hoops and following her uncle inside seeing Hector inside making Kermit curious.

"Oh yeah, it's something my Dad taught Hector to play, to get Dominic to take care of him." Sneaker said seeing Constantine up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Constantine asked.

"Just bringing gifts, cuz.

Sneaker is very sweet, to you you know?" Kermit said seeing Constantine nodded seeing Sneaker bringing breakfast making him smile.

"Yeah, I know, Kermit frog." Constantine said as he was drinking coffee.

Kermit saw Sneaker eating up but she was quiet but excited about tonight making him smile knowing she may be Constantine's daughter but she was still a kid seeing her drink milk since she had strong bones for a kid her age.

He knew she wanted to be a thief like her Dad but she wanted to be a karate master since she was leading her school's karate team to glory which made Constantine proud to be her father plus he was helping her with her black belt.

Kermit knew that Sneaker was prepping for the karate championships in Spring.

Constantine nodded as he was hoping his little thief woukd strike gold as she had ninja blood like him.

* * *

That early evening, Sneaker was too fired up to sleep but Constantine was understanding since tomorrow was Christmas but knew that his cousin woukd want him to come to Christmas dinner but he was unsure because he felt like he didn't fit in with his cousin or his friends.

Dominic underdtood as he was knowing Sneaker was pretty brave and wanted to be with her cousins but was sighing as he was making hot chocolate.

"This should help her fall asleep, boss." Dominic told him.

Constantine saw her drink up but she was getting sleepy getting ready for bed putting on pyjamas and climbing into bed but drifting off while cuddling her stuffed frog.

Constantine was relieved as he was wrapping gifts, putting them under the tree knowing Sneaker would love them when she woke up later, but sighed knowing his little ninja was meant for greatness but he was tempted to let her stay with her uncle Kermit.

"You're having those thoughts again, about letting Kermit watch her, huh?" Dominic asked.

Constantine nodded in reply.

"Yes because she is meant for karate greatness and I might be wrecking it." Constantine told him feeling anxious.

Domijic saw his anxiety was getting the worst of him wrapping his arms around him, knowing he was having a panic attack feeling the amphibian's body all shaky.

"Hey, she's like you with her ninja blood, and has your attitude." Dominic told him.


	9. Home For ThevHolidays

A/N

More of these but a holiday themed one as it's two weeks until Christmas but Constantine and Sneaker are excited about the holidays and so is Nadya but Constantine's sister Toph is visiting.

* * *

It was the holidays making Constantine, Dominic and Sneaker were excited plus they had gotten a tree and decorated it plus there were gifts under it already but Dominic was thinking about his lemurs who he had used to help them steal the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London, and wondered where they were since Social Services had taken them from him.

Constantine sighed as he knew that he was missing his lemur kids but knew they were in another Family seeing thatva certain sister of his was here making Nadya smile since she loved Constantine and her niece Sneaker.

"Aunt Toph, you're here!" Sneaker said hugging the blue skinned amphibian thief making her chuckle but Dominic smiled as he knew Toph cared a lot about her family but had gifts for her and Constantine.

"Awesome and thanks for the gifts, Aunt Toph!" Sneaker said as Toph giggled.

She understood as they were putting them under the Dominic chuckled knowing the holidays would be intresting

But Constantine was surprised seeing Toph bring out a dreidel since he hadn't seen one since he was little as he and Toph used to play this game every Hannukah for candy or money.

"Ooh, whatcha you gonna play?" Sneaker asked.

Toph looked surprised at her niece, that she didn't know dreidel but was teaching her plus Sneaker got excited hearing it was poker of sorts but only played during the holidays.

* * *

Sneaker was teaching her friends to play the game her aunt Toph had taught her which surprised Yoko and Jay but were wanting to play but putting money on the table as Kermitbsaw Sam frown shaking his blue feathered head at that.

"Apparently Constantine's sister taught Sneaker, and it's harmless Sam, plus they're having fun and Sneaker's behaving." he said.

"What's up with your uncle?" Yoko asked Jay.

"Because we're playing this and betting money, I read his beak when he was talking to Uncle Kermit as Aunt Toph taught me to read lips." Sneaker said.

"But it's a holiday game, for fun right?" Jay said.

"Yes but my Dad says you get a bit of money too, since he and Aunt Toph used to play this a lot when they were our age." Sneaker told him.

Constantine chuckled eating a plate of cookies since Sneaker liked dreidel after Toph taught her.

He knew that Toph wanted to celebrate Hannukah like when they were little but knew his family celebrated Christmas but had an idea about combining the two.

"Ooh cool idea, as Aunt Toph would like that!" Sneaker said.

Constantine nodded as they were going home but Toph was surprised seeing the menorah on the table as Constantine explained making her hug him.

"Thanks little thief, as I hoped for this in a long while." she said to him.

"Well I like seeing you happy like Nadya, and Sneaker." Constantine told her.


	10. Princess Of the Gulag

**A/N**

**Guess who watched Muppets Most Wanted for the first time last week and enjoyed it?**

**In this one shot, Constantine's little**

* * *

**thief Sneaker is mad at Dominic for double crossing hervDadvatbthe Tower of London plus she wants to stay in gulag with her Dad but Constantine thinks that gulag is no place forva kid, but Sneaker is like him, tough but she is lik**

* * *

**e him.**

**I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

G

* * *

Sneaker was not amused when she heard about what Dominic had done by betraying her father at the Tower of London when he got the Crown Jewels despite the fact Dominic was part of their family but Constantine sighed as he was surprised that she was here, seeing him hug her.

* * *

"Uncle Kermit came here to visit, and I stowed away because I missed you plus I'm like you remember?" Sneaker told him.

Josh and the other inmates were surprised that Sneaker was Constantine's daughter as Constantine explained but they understood and thought she was adorable but she wanted to stay with him in gulag which worried Constantine worry because gulag was no place for a kid.

"Cuz, she stowed away in my suitcase but Sneaker is your kid, meaning she can survive in gulag like you, unlike m

* * *

e." Kermit told Constantine.

* * *

Nadya saw Sneaker climbingbthe Wall which surprised her but impressed the others, but Constantine chuckled at his daughter as she had Nadya's key.

"let's break everybody out, even Josh!" Sneaker said excited.

* * *

Nadya sighed as she knew this little one was like Constantine seeingbthe others out of their cells surprising both Kermit and Nadya but Sneaker had kept Domijic in his cell.

"Looks like we've got a gulag princess here, who's like her father!" Josh said as the others agreed.

"Looks like they love her, cuz." Kermit said as Constantine agreed.

"Fine I do miss my Little Thief, plus everybody likes her." Constantine told Kermit.

"You are coming to Christmas dinner, right?" Kermit asked.

"Maybe, if Nadya lets me." Constantine said as Sneaker was seeing there were kids here making Kermit relieved that Sneaker woukd have friends to play with, while here in gulag with her Dad as she hugged Constantine but hugged Kermitbtoo.

"Thanks Uncle Kermit, for letting me stay, as Daddy is family and he needs me, since Uncle Domijic was mean." Sneaker told him.

Constantine understood his daughter's reasoning but knew he had forgiven Dominic a long time ago since he was doing thirty years I here for stealing or attempting to steal the CrownJewels of England, but at least he had Sneaker and was king of the gulag again, which made him happy.

"Maybe later you can talk to him, tell him you forgive him." Kermit said as Constantine nodded as they were eating gruel but Sneaker was adding honey and sugar to it impressing the others.

"I learnt how to cook, from my uncle's friend." Sneaker told them.

"Well your recipe is amazing, little thief." Constantine told her as she blushed.

"Thanks but I like being here, as I can be me and not bug Sam, with my rope traps or my cherry bombs." she said.

The other kids in the gulag were curious as they were at a table listening to Sneaker tell them her past mischief.


	11. Merry Christmas

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and hope people like, plus imagining what Christmas woukd be like in the gulag which inspired this one shot.**

**It's December meaning the holidays are coming and everybody in the gulag is excited, plus Constantine is looking forward to spending Christmas with Sneaker plus Kermit might have something up his sleeve.**

* * *

It was December in Russia meaning Christmas was on it's way and in the gulag, everybody was excited especially Sneaker, Constantine's daughter since she

* * *

had decided to stay here with her Dad but helped the chef since he noticed her talent in cooking, plus she helped Nadya with chores plus she loved playing with her friends, in the snow.

Plus there were Christmas trees in the cells, and Constantine was getting decorations for his but waiting for Sneaker so they could decorate together because he wanted to spend Christmas with her because he had missed her.

Ivan smiled seeing Sneaker hopping by, sneaking him fruitcake, as he smiled but knew the gulag princess was very sweet despite being Constantine's daughter which made them happy, but she hugged Constantine making him chuckle.

"You were cooking, huh?

I got decorations for the tree, so we could decorate it together, you know?" he told her.

Sneaker was very excited as normally she spent the holidays with Kermit and his friends but always missed her father so was happy she got to spend this one with him, decorating but humming a song Kermit had taught her this time of year, as Constantine smiled hearing her sing.

"You're really good at singing but did you sing a lot, when you were with Uncle Kermit and his friends?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply.

Soon they were done, but the tree looked pretty, making Nadya smile because she was a sweet little one but would make sure Christmas would be good here like always, plus they were going to do a revue.

* * *

Kermit was chuckling since Sneaker had e-mailed him since he had given Constantine his e-mail address so they could talk more but she had sent him a photo of the tree she and Constantine had decorated making him smile, because he worried for them but happy that Sneaker was happy plus Constantine had sent him Sneaker's letter to Santa, so he could help out in case.

Some of the others were reading it but chuckling at the little Bad Frog's antics but knew she could survive in gulag like her father and wanted to add stuff into Kermit's e-mail as he was typing but smiling because it was cute plus Sam was sending an e-mail to Sneaker telling her what Jay had been up to.

"Jay is your nephew, and Sneaker likes him, huh?" Scooter said as the blue feathered eagle nodded but was hoping that Sneaker was okay because he missed her, and being the victim of her mischief making Kermit understand.

"Hey they should come to Christmas dinner!" Jay said as Zeus agreed.

Zeus was Sketter's son but Scooter was taking care of his nephew but Zeus was into New Age and laid back like his mother but looked like Scooter making the adults like this.

"I have a better idea, Jay!

We should go to the gulag and have dinner there, since Constantine and Sneaker are family." Kermit told them.

"Yeah, let's do it, we gotta tell them!" Zeus said.

"It'll be better if it's a surprise." Kermit told him as the others agreed plus they could perform at the revue.

A few weeks passed and it was Christmas Eve in the gulag making everybody excited because tomorrow was Christmas and a lot of joy would happen as Sneakervwas already up making breakfast but adding fruitcake with the gruel put cinnamon in the gruel, as the others were liking it.

Sneaker had read the e-mail Kermit had sent but wondered Whatbthe surprise was but singing some carols that Kermit had taught her, but Josh was impressed that she could sing because she never sang in public unless it was a schoo pageant.

"Wow you have major pipes, princess. You should perform in the revue." Josh said as Sneaker sighed.

"I'm a shy singer, and only perform at school stuff.

I wanna be a thief, like my Daddy and be a dangerous frog like him." Sneaker told him.

"Your Dad performs in the revues and he's a thief, plus you are a good singer but you shouldn't hide it." Josh told her getting oatmeal from her.

Nadya smiled as she had overheard knowing the little amphibian was shy, reminding her of Constantine when they were kids.

She saw Sneaker with Constantine eating breakfast hearing him laugh, knowing that Sneaker made her father happy.

She knew her Dad would want her to perform at the revue as it was like a perfect gift she could give to her Dad approaching Sneaker while Constantine was getting coffee, as the little amphibian was surprised.

"You think my Daddy will like that, if I performed?" she asked.

"Yes he would because he loves to perform, with me." Nadya told her.

Sneaker nodded as she was deciding to sing in the revue for her father, as it was the perfect gift for him.

She knew that Kermit and the others were visiting tomorrow but he made her promise to keep it a secret until tomorrow.

Constantine was drinking coffee wondering what his little thief and Nadya had been talking about but she was keeping it a secret.

"Okay little thief, but I will find out eventually, as our family here are very tight." he told her.

"I know, but you'll like it." Sneaker told him going to play with the other kids.

Nadya giggled as Sneaker was very cute plus Big Papa and some of the others had made Sneaker a tiara the way they had made a crown for her father as he was King of the gulag.

"She is very sweet, you know?" Nadya told him.

Constantine understood but he loved Sneaker, she was his little thief.

He had no idea what she was up to, but we're havingbfun.

The next day, was Christmas but Constantine was surprised seeing Kermit, Sam with Jay and some of the others but Sneaker hugged Jay tight because she had missed him plus saw there were lots of gifts under their tree.

"Woah, Santa must think we're good if he brought all this." Sneaker said as Sam chuckled but Sneaker was hungry, goingbto get some breakfast.

"So, this was the surprise?

Nadya must've helped, huh?" Constantine asked as Kermit nodded hearing excitement from the other cells, making Constantine smile which stunned them, since he always scowled.

"They're mine and Nadya's family, which Kermit proved when he was here in my place in gulag, but we moved on." Constantine told them hearing laughter.

"Jay must be doing lasso tricks since he loves showing Sneaker what he learnt, so I see why he was practising in his room." Sam said.

"They're meant to be like Good Frog with his pig, and you and Pieere." Constantine said.

Sam was surprised by what Constantine had just said seeing both Jay and Sneaker playing and it was cute but Sam heard Sneaker mention singing.

Kermit had a feeling she meant the revue, understanding but going to see the others as Constantine saw them talking and laughing.

He knew this was his family feeling good inside but felt liquid pride hearing Sneaker sing in the revue making them understand.


	12. Meeting His Birth Father

**A/N**

**Here's the next one but hope people like, as I like writing these as they're fun plus Constantine's unknown son Jett was from talking to Emily on tumblr.**

**In this one shot, Constantine finds out that he has another kid he doesn't know about named Jett whom Kermit has been raising.**

**I like where this is going**

* * *

Sneaker saw that something was on her Dad's mind but it was something that his sweet snowflake Nadya had told his cousin in gulag, that they didn't believe in family which wasn't true because they were like a family of sorts, s wild one but knew that his cousin had mellowed Nadya a little which was a good thing but felt butterflies inside, when he saw her.

"Maybe she was sad Daddy, but Uncle Kermit helped." Sneaker said.

Constantine nodded as he knew that she was right, but he had been attracted to Nadya from the start which Sneaker didn't get because she was a kid.

"I gotta go help the chef, before his food makes my uncles sick." Sneaker said leaving but Constantind was playing the piano since he was good at it, like knitting but he hid these things from others but it meant he was multi talented which was a good thing.

"Morning Bad Frog." Nadya said.

"He-lo Nadya!" He said as she giggled unaware that Big Paps was watching finding it cute, knowing those two were meant to be.

"What "Is it you or your cousin taking your place again?" Nadya said playfully.

"It's me, see the mole?" Constantije said smiling not realising he had his bite guard in from sleeping, making him blush like crazy but she kissed him making that smile grow.

"What a woman indeed." he said giggling like a frog scout cadet.

He was going to see if Sneaker was back yet, as she wondered why he was red but made a face after he explained but she would understand when she was older.

He had no idea that he had another kid that he didn't know about, a son named Jett that Kermit was raising for him plus when Jett was born, his mother had given him up for adoption but Kermit had adopted him.

"I have to go visit Kermit in a few days, but you shoukd stay because gulag will fall apart without you." Constantine told Nadya since Sneaker was going with him.

Nadya kissed him as he giggled blushing.

* * *

"The lovers, dreamers and cheese!" Jett sang playing the piano in the Muppet Theatre as Kermit chuckled at his adopted kid but he looked like his birth father Constantine plus he had a mole on his lip but very shy.

Jett was ten years old and very shy plus he had aspergers but Kermit loved him just the same, but knew since a family tree project at school, Jett had been asking about his birth family which was why he had asked Constantine to come visit hoping Jett would understand.

"That's a funny way to sing it, Jett, where did you learn it?" Scooter asked.

"I made it up." Jett admitted looking away, making Kermit understand but knew that things would be okay as Jett was anxious about meeting his birth father

"Hey you guys will hit it off, trust me." Kermit said as Scooter Zeus playing the guitar which made Jett smile as they were buddies and played music together.

"Hey man, nice finger picking!" Jett said as Zeus chuckled.

Kermit heard familiar laughter as itbwas Constantine but Sneaker was goofing around but smiled

Jett was impressed but in awe seeing this was his birth father but was just staring at him making Kermit chuckle.

"This is Constantine, world's most dangerous frog and your birth father." he said.

"Cool!" Jett said as Sneaker was curious.

"Sweet, I have a brother, but why does he

I've with Uncle Kermit and not us?" Sneaker asked.

"Kermit adopted me, when I was a baby, because my mother gave me up for adoption but I knew I had a father out there." Jett explained.

Constantine was shocked realising Lin was Jett's birth mother, as Kermit understood but knew Nadya was the one for Constantine but knew they would share Jett .

Sneaker understood as she hugged Jett.

"Hey guys." Nadya said as Constantine gulped.

"Don't worry, gulag is fine." Nadya assured him.

Jett was curious about her as Constantine explained but she kissed him, as he smiled but Kermit saw worry on Constantine's face.

"You guys could stay for a bit, you know?" Kermit said as they nodded.

"Wait, where does my birth father live?" Jett asked Kermit as Zeus sighed.

"He lives in a russian gulag, bro." Zeus said as Rowlf understood.

He was a loyal friend to Sam since daycare so had promised Sam that he would make sure that Constantine wouldn't cause mischief.

He was understanding but saw Jett being quiet.

Rowlf was understanding that Jett was gentle unlike his birth father.

He sighed as he was seeing Jett with Zeus but Nadya was surprised by this as she was wanting to know about Jett as Kermit was telling her about her son.

"He needs us Constantine, plus I did buy that mansion near gulag." Nadya told Constantine.

Kermit thought this was a great idea, as Zeus sighed but was seeing Jett ready but hugging Kermit tight.

"Aww it'll be okay and your birth parents are amazing, and your sister is a lot of fun." Kermit said to him as they were leaving.

Sneaker smiled revealing metal dentures as she had teeth like her Dad's but Jett was shy.

He nodded but surprised they lived in a mansion, as Constantine chuckled.


	13. Baking Cookies

**A/N**

**More of the one shots and still loving Constantine and his mischief but this one was inspired from having cookies and milk as Sneaker is in Frog Scouts and their annual cookie sale is coming up and rather than using the Frog Scout recipe, Constantine and Sneaker Stoke one from a bakery.**

**Let's just hope the others don't find out or big trouble is gonna ensue.**

* * *

It was the New Year meaning new adventures, new challenges but more importantly more heists as Constantine was awoken by Sneaker jumping on his bed doing backflips which impressed him as she had his ninja blood realising school was starting again for his little thief, but it was too much of a head ache.

"You sure you wanna go back to school, or have fun with Daddy?

Since at school, they try to tame the Bad Croglet that you are

* * *

." Constantine told her.

Sneaker was already mamimg up her young mind, already in her hooded cloak mamimg Constantine chuckle.

* * *

He was getting up and mamimg breakfast with Sneaker's help because she loved to cook but we're making chocolate chip pancakes as it woukd help them get energy for the day as things were going to get crazy

* * *

Sneaker giggled as they had stolen a top secret recipe for cookies from s bakery but they had gotten away before the cops well Jean and Sam showed up hoping nobody would know, as they were using it since Sneaker was in Frog Scouts and the annual cookie sale was coming up, this way they didn't have to sell boxes of cookies only frog's could eat.

"Yeah, we'll be raking in the dough and get the troop to the jamboree faster!

Plus Unncle Kermit won't find out, or he would get mad, and get us in trouble with Uncle Sam." Sneaker said.

"Hey we're thieves, what do they expect?" Constantine told her.

Sneaker giggled agreeing with her Dad as she was making good cookies but nobody could tell they weren't using the Frog Scout recipe.

Yoko smelt cookies from her uncle's house smirking since she was in Frog Scouts too but saw they were good.

"They're a little different, but it's fine, nobody's gonna get sick." Sneaker said.

"Okay, but don't let the scout master know, as he doesn't like your Dad." Yoko told her.

"I'm being careful, plus I am a master chef, despite being a thief in training." she assured her cousin.

Constantine smiled at that knowing they were gonna get a lot of money as Sneaker nodded.

She was in her Frog Scout uniform but wearing her Cape as well because it was her look, but selling cookies stunning Kermit as he was helping Yoko sell hers.

"You're not shaking down guts for money, right?" Kermit asked.

"Nope, we're selling them Uncle." Sneaker said.

Constantine agreed but knew Sam loved cookies as they were going to Jean and Sam's house but Kermit was stunned that Sam was buying a lot.

Yoko wondered what kind of cookies her cousin had made, but they were ones that frog's and people could eat making Yoko impressed.

"That was pretty smart, since not a lot of people like Frog Scout cookies." she said.

"Yes but we're so gonna get to the jamboree." Sneaker said.

Later that night Sneaker was sleepy, as selling cookies had made her tired making Constantine understand as Shevwas justva kid and kids needed their rest tucking her in seeing her out like s light after kissing her head but sighed knowing sooner or later his cousin woukd figure out what he had done, but for now, nobody had to know plus the Frog Scouts were going to the jamboree.

He smiled as he was making himself coffee but going to bed as he needed energy for tomorrow seeing his turtle Hector there and cuddling him.

"Sneaker is becoming a master thief alright." he said yawning.


	14. An New Beginning

**A/N**

**Here's the next one and it's very sweet because Nadya decides to help Constantine out but more like a mother figure for Sneaker as she needs one but things get intresting, plus Dominic showing up makes things crazy especially since Sneaker knows about him.**

**I like where these one shots are going.**

* * *

The next day, Constantine wasn't feeling so good but had to hide it from Sneaker in case she worried but was seeing her on the bed worried placing a small webbed hand on her Dad's head as it was red hot but getting a cold cloth putting it on his head.

"Daddy you need to rest, as you are sick.

Just rest, okay?" Sneaker told him.

Constantine nodded as he was feverish but she was ditching school yet again, knowing that the adults wouldn't be happy.

She was making breakfast for herself, but she was worried because her Dad never got sick but hoped that her uncle could help if her Dad got sick.

She was humming to herself while making pancakes and pouring herself milk and was scared but she saw Dominic here.

"Lemur alert, my Daddy told me about you!" Sneaker said but sawNadyatbere as the cops arrested him but she was suPrised seeing Constantine sick

* * *

Nadya was curious watching Sneaker putting a cold cloth on Constantine's head because she didn't know that Constantine had a kid but many questions came to her mind seeing that it was just Constantine and Sneaker on their own seeing the amphibian female youngster muttering in Russian as Nadya saw her scared.

"It's always been me and my Dad since mybMom betrayed us and left." Sneaker said softly as Nadya understood feeling bad for her.

She knew from Kermit about Constantine's previous wife, Kokoro that had left when Sneaker had turned three stroking Sneaker's lime green hair gently.

"I hope he gets better, as I need him." Sneaker said to herself as Nadya understood.

She saw the youngster getvsleepy but was putting a blanket over her but looking for something to fix lunch seeing pancakes in the fridge warming them up but adding chocolate chips to them so they were like cookies but checking on Constantine seeing him asleep.

She knew they needed her since they were alone but would talk to Constantine about this.

She knew he had a bad cold, needing medicine but both him and Sneaker needed love, something she could give them if they let her.

She sighed drinking coffee but was humming to herself hearing sneezes from Constantine knowing he was feeling pretty sick.

She was seeing Sneaker there looking worried understanding assuring her that her Dad was okay, and just had an nasty cold.

Sneaker understood but was drinking soda since she looked out for her father makimg Nadya understand knowing she was just a kid.

"I'm a thief in training too!" she said as Nadya smirked.

"I see but you need to be a kid, and have fun.

And need a mother." Nadya said seeing her tense at that word.

"We don't need a mother, plus we don't believe in family here." Sneaker said mamimg her frown, ad she had told Kermit that at gulag.

But now, she did believe in family and had to show Sneaker that, as she had been seeing it here even though they didn't want to admit it.

"I used to think that too, until somebody showed me I was wrong.

I know why you don't want a mother, but you need somebody looking out for both you and your father." Nadya told her.

"I guess." Sneaker told her.

Nadya smiled at her but saw her yawn because she had been up all night with her Dad watching the stars on the roof but Nadya saw her on her lap.

Constantine smiled walking in but knew that Nadya should help them out.

He was on the couch too but zoned out making her smile but knew she needed them since things in gulag quietned down but we're watching them sleep which was cute, as maybe this was the beginning of a good thing, a really good thing.


	15. Helping Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and hope you guys like, since I like writing them.**

**In this one, Sneaker is bonding with Nadya since she and Constantine are friends**

* * *

A few days later, Constantine was feeling better after having a cold but knew that Nadya was staying with them which was a good thing since Sneaker could use a female figure in her life since her mother had left her but he was hoping she was okay since she had went to school because Nadya had explained how an education woukd help her even if she wanted to be a thief like her father, seeing her training with Constantine learning karate.

They hoped that she was okay, as the principal had called them because Sneaker had been causing mischief at school making Constantine chuckle because she was like him, and Nadya chuckled as the house was cold like gulag.

"Yeah we're used to the cold since we come from Russia, remember?" Constantine told her.

Nadya agreed with that, but she hoped Sneaker was okay.

"She's fine, as she's like me, a Bad Frog." Constantine said

* * *

"So, you were having your own poker ring in school huh?" Nadya asked Sneaker later that evening as she was in pyjamas after her shower.

"Yeah we were betting on candy and stuff not money, like in gulag but the teachers don't get it so I get busted." Sneaker told her cuddling Hector, her father's pet turtle mamimg her curious seeing Constantine there.

"Aww you guys are bonding, that's good!" he said.

Nadya smiled at his reaction but saw Sneaker get sleepy and it wasn't her bedtime yet which made Nadya smile because he was ordering dinner.

She knew that her Bad Frog needed her and was trying not to say it but Sneaker could tell they liked each other.

But being a kid, they wouldn't believe her but playing with Hector making Nadya curious.

"Daddy has had him since he was little and rescued him from a resturant and he became his pet and takes really good care of him." she told her.

Nadya thought it was cute and saw the food was here making Constantine smile but Nadya understood as they were eating.

Sneaker was talking about her day, making Constantine giggle at her mischief, but she was drinking soda.

Nadya had a feeling she wouldn't go to bed on time because of this.

Constantine didn't mind as he knew she had a lot of energy but would tire out soon making Nadya understand but she liked being here too much seeing Sneaker doing backflips like her father and had knocked over a lamp.

"Yeah, that always happens." Constantine told her.

She understood but she was seeing Sneaker being mischievous like her father which was cute.

She was getting used to being an unofficial mother but she sawS Sneaker getvsleepy and scooping her up and taking her to bed.

She was tucking her in telling her a story, as she kissed her head.

Constantine smiled as he had been watching Nadya from the doorway and thought it was adorable.

He had been talking to Kermit about Nadya making him smile but she kissed him.

He blushed and was giggling hysterically but not too loud so he wouldn't wake Sneaker.


	16. Having His Sister Over

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and in this one shot, Toph, Constantine's sister comes to stay with him, Nadya and Sneaker but they are bonding.**

**I changed the summary for these one shots since most of the newer ones involve Constantine and his young daughter, Sneaker along with Nadya.**

* * *

It was Spring now but almost Easter plus Constantine was excited because his sister Toph was coming to live with him, Nadya and Sneaker plus he and Toph hadn't been together since he was very little like how he had found Hector as a baby turtle.

It also helped that Sneaker was doing a project about her family for school so it was an excuse that he could tell her stories about him and Toph as kids which always made her giggle since like her, he was mischievous at her age.

"You think that Aunt Toph and I will be friends, Daddy?" Sneaker asked curious.

"Maybe as she could use a friend, like how I found Hector." Constantine told her.

The little female thief smiled because she knew that their family were close knit, despite the fact her Dad didn't get along with her uncle Kermit but that was okay seeing Nadya home from work.

She chuckled hugging her leg because they were an unique family plus she knew Toph, Constantine's sister was coming to live.

* * *

Later that night while Nadya and Sneaker was asleep and Constantine still up, he heard knocking on the door opening it, surprised seeing his sister Toph there dripping wet since it was raining heavily out there making him frantic.

He took her hooded cloak from her, which was wet but would dry it for her seeing her shiver plus her long teal hair was wet handing her a towel seeing her dry it.

A half grin crossed her light blue skinned face as her mole was on her lip like her brother's as he was getting her coffee since it would warm her seeing her drink.

"Thanks little brother, I needed that.

The weather is nuts, out there but how have you been?" Toph said.

"Good, as Sneaker is flourishing well in education, both public school and thief education and Nadya brings home the bacon." Constantine said hearing her chuckle.

She felt Hector nuzzle her leg.

"Hey, you still have Hector." she said softly.

Constantine nodded as he was getting tired, going to bed.

She smiled as she was on the couch, getting sleepy lying down since she was tired falling asleep but the next morning, Sneaker was very happy seeing her aunt there so was making breakfast for everybody humming.

She always did this every morning but saw her father up seeing Toph asleep as she had gotten here late last night so was sleeping which made Sneaker understand hoping her aunt was okay.

Nadya had already went to work but she had already eaten breakfast.

Sneaker was making coffee even though she wasn't allowed to drink ii.

"Thank you sweetie, as I appreciate it." Constantine said as Sneaker smiled because she loved helping her father out.

She was getting ready for school putting on her trademark hooded cloak which was her typical thief look so was humming Let it Go as she and her father loved Frozen as she had lunch money.

Constantine hugged her before she left smirking seeing Toph up later wondering where Sneaker was.

"She just went to school, Toph." he told her.

"Oh." Toph told him drinking coffee.


	17. Giving Him A Birthday

**A/N**

**More antics and this one shot was inspired by the trailer for Frozen Fever as I realised that Constantine never celebrated a birthday.**

**So Sneaker decides to give her Dad a birthday but it's cute.**

* * *

Sneaker was surprised that her Dad never celebrated his birthday but knew he had grown up alone and spent most of his life in gulag to have one which gave her an idea.

She was going to her uncle's house so would ask him and Yoko to help her out with the idea.

"You Readybto go?" Nadya asked.

Sneaker nodded as she was leaving with Nadya but was thinking in her young mind.

At Kermit's house, Yoko and Robin were surprised hearing that Sneaker wanted to give her Dad a birthday which Robin thought was sweet since he saw that she cared.

"I think we can help you out, Sneaker." Yoko said.

Sneaker smiled because she cared about her father and wanted to make him feel special the way being a thief made him feel.

She, Yoko and Robin were baking a cake plus Kermit was helping since this idea was very sweet so knew Constantine would love it.

"You think so, since he's shy about these things." Robin said.

"Yes he'll be very surprised." Kermit told him.

Sneaker was also making turtle shaped cookies knowing how much her father loved Hector which Yoko understood as there was frosting on Robin's lip making her giggle.

"Hey I haven't eaten in a while." he told them.

* * *

Later after getting back from the doctor and taking Hector to the vet, Constantine was surprised that Sneaker had done this for him wondering why.

"It was because you never got to haveca birthday, Daddy." Sneaker said which melted Constantine's heart opening the gift.

He saw a locket but opened it as it was a photo,of him and Sneaker making tears sting his eyes as Kermit understood that his cousin had feelings seeing him hug Sneaker.

"Thanks sweetie, as it was a great idea since I never had a birthday before today." Constantine said as she smiled.

"Uncle Kermit helped along with Robin and Yoko." Sneaker told him.

Constantine was understanding but surprised that his cousin had helped.

They were having fun and getting wild but Robin sighed as he knew his Russian uncle was pretty wild in nature but could be very sweet.

They were seeing him get sick but Sneaker understood since it happened to her when she ate too much candy making Kermit understand but he saw them cuddling which was sweet knowing that his mischievous cousin cared about Sneaker.


	18. Father's Day

**A/N**

**Here's the next one and with it being Mother's aday, I couldn't resist but it involves Father's Day because Sneaker doesn't have a mother, but Constantine is her adoptive father.**

**Plus I changed Sneaker's backstory to her being a foster kid that Constantine adopts but I find this cute.**

* * *

The alarm clock rang as Sneaker was up hitting the snooze button with a webbed hand as today was Father's Day since she cared about her father, as he had adopted her after she had found him when he was on a trip to Russia, his home after escaping from a shelter so to her, he was her father.

She was going downstairs, since her father was still asleep plus she had gotten him a locket with a photo of him and her together but she knew it would go down well.

She was humming to herself but majubg pancakes with smiley faces but she cared about him a lot hearing footsteps but it was her father.

"Aw, did I ruin the surprise?" Constantine asked.

Sneaker shook her head as her long

ime bangs hung around her face but she chuckled humming.

She cared about him so much but they were having fun but Constantine's eyes widened stinging with tears as he opened the locket.

"Daddy, you okay, why're you crying?

You say thieves never cry." Sneaker said.

"Tthieves don't, but father's do." Constantine said hugging her.

They were having fun as Ricky smirked, seeing Constantine emotional around Sneaker which surprised him.

He was seeing them go out but sighed.

* * *

"Go long, little thief!" Constantine told Sneaker as they were playing football at the park which surprised Kermit since he and his daughter, Yoko were also there having fun but he wondered where his Russian cousin had gotten the locket, that was around his neck.

"Sneaker, she gave it to me for Father's Day.

She had help, from Ricky." Constantine told him.

He knew Sneaker's backstory so knew his niece loved her father, but was hearing Sneaker and Yoko laughing while playing on the play equipment which made Constantine smile, surprising Kermit because his cousin always scowled instead of smiling.

"We care about our kids a lot, cuz because they bring us great joy." Kermit said.

Constantine nodded, seeing both amphibian youngsters come over to them, plus the others were having a Father's Day picnic.

Sneaker was very quiet because she found it hard to be social but Yoko underdtood as she was Sneaker's best friend.

Kermit underdtood as they were family but knew how Constantine was shy like Sneaker around the others but not him making him understand.


	19. CelebratingvA Birthday

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and Sneaker is about to celebrate her birthday but Jay, Yoko and Zeus help her.**

* * *

Constantine was anxious because Sneaker's birthday was coming up, making him nervous because she got sad about her birthday because it reminded her of the day her birth mother dumped her at the shelter as a baby but he knew she was turning ten, which was a big deal hitting the double digits.

Ricky was making a chocolate birthday cake with ten candles but hoped that the female amphibian thief in training would like it but Constantine had gotten her a locket but sighed because he cared about her a whole lot and knew birthdays were a good thing, not bad.

"It's not her fault, it's just the day my little thief was born, her birth mother dumped her at that sucky shelter but she is getting curious about her birth family, the older she gets." Constantine told him.

"I see, but you'll always be her father.

She just wants, to know." Ricky told him.

Constantine nodded as he guessed he was right hearing Sneaker home from school hugging him.

She was quiet after Ricky mentioned heabout r birthday was coming up plus they were doing a project about family making him understand.

He saw her go get a snack going upstairs but was understanding going upstairs to her room hearing her curse in Russian understanding as he was comforting her, but explaining that birthdays were good.

Plus they would work on the project idea.

They were having fun, and easing Sneaker's anxiety.

He cared about his daughter and hated seeing her dad or hurt but was seeing her hug him.

"Don't worry okay, everything will be fine." Constantine told her.

Sneaker understood as she was trusting her father.

* * *

A few days later, Sneaker was surprised that her family and friends were helping her celebrate her birthday since she normally hated celebrating it.

Yoko understood since her father had explained why but she, Jay and Zeus were making things better as Sneaker giggled but blowing out the candles on her cake.

Constantine smirked as he was happy seeing her happy.

He cared about her so he just hoped that she still wanted to be with him when she was older.

Plus they would help her find her birth mother if she wanted to dsince she wondered why her birth mother hadn't wanted her but Constantine underdtood knowing it was her birth mom's loss because Sneaker was a wonderful kid, but was seeing her happy because she liked being around her family on her birthday.

Later, he saw Sneaker asleep cuddling her stuffed frog Baba making him smile but was letting her sleep joining Ricky as they were having coffee.

"How is she, Constantine?" Ricky asked him.

"Asleep, but she was having fun which makes me happy." Constantine told him.


	20. Being Brave

It was an normal day in the Bad Frog house but Constantine wasn't himself but a few days later it had started as a cold but had been coughing a lot which bothered Ricky because he cared about the amphibian thief and Constantine's little thief Sneaker who was concerned for her father hearing him wheeze which bothered the amphibian thief in training because she and her dad were very close eating pancakes with whipped cream making Ricky chuckle at the six year old.

"Uncle Ricky, is my daddy okay?" Sneaker asked softly.

"I think he's sick, but he won't admit it plus he needs to see a doctor." Ricky told her making her understand because she cared about her dad, along with Nadya since they were friends now the gulag warden wasn't taking her dad away from her and was cuddling a stuffed version of her dad she had found in Nadya's shrine, well the part with her dad.

Ricky was dropping Sneaker off at kindergarten as she was hugging him before he left but when he got home, he saw Constantine in his kimono style Cape feeling terrible coughing which bothered Ricky calling the doctor but going and in the car, Constantine was quiet but his throat really hurt.

"It's gonna be okay buddy but Sneaker, Nadya and I worry about you because we care about you." Ricky told him.

Later when Sneaker got home from school, she heard her Dad coughing making her worty as Ricky explained that her dad had a chest infection so woukd get better soon making her sigh because she hated seeing her father hurt or sick sometimes goingbto her room cuddling both her stuffed frog Baba and the plush version of her dad which Nadya underdtood because she was visiting comforting her.

"He will get better sweetie, but it takes peopke a little while to get over a chest infection so we can help him." she told her.

She saw tears sting her eyes knowing the Bad Froglet in training needed a hug because seeing her dad who was big and brave suddenly sick and sore scared her but it frightened her too knowing Sneaker's gulag uncles could help Constantine feel better plus was cheering him up but Constantine's voice sounded croaky because of his chest making them underdtand because it was his chest plus taking his medicine and the inhaler the doctor had given him plus Constantine sensed that Sneaker was upset about him being sick.

Later he saw Sneaker in her night kimono but he saw her sit on his bed cuddling him because she had been worried all day for him making the master thief understand because he and Sneaker were close but assuring her he would get better coughing drinking juice to sooth his throat but during the night, Ricky would check on him in case he needed help making Sneaker understand.

"Sometimex parents do get hurt or sick but we rebound." Constantine told her seeing her get an idea for a story as telling a story would make them both feel better and make Constantine forget about his sore chest because she was making up a story that the King of thieves had his voice stolen and the brave princess of thieves had to get it back unaware Ricky was listening along with Nadya because it was cute.

"Atta girl being brave and cheering up her daddy because Constantine had a rough day." Ricky told Nadya making her proud of Sneaker but she would help her too.

A week and a half later, Constantine was feeling better plus Sneaker had her blackbelt test coming up so he wanted to help her out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while but I hope everybody likes plus while sick the last few days, Constantine was on my mind so I couldn't help myself.**

**Constantine comes down with a chest infection which worries both Ricky and Sneaker because they care about the thief and his well being but Sneaker is very worried about her dad.**

**I hope you guys like.**


	21. Soda Mischief

Sneaker chuckled as she and her cousins were running around the Muppet Theatre as it was night time plus the adults were doing the show but they were not allowed near the auditorium on show nights but Sneaker was seeing her father being mischievous and had snuck cookies, while waiting because he wanted to go out with Nadya but had to get Kermit to watch Sneaker making Yoko who was Kermit's adopted daughter but Sneaker's favourite cousin.

"You think they're done yet, so we can get something to eat around here?" Jay asked.

"Nope plus we're not allowed in there, because the adults think we would wreck things, but we would impress America." Sneaker muttered making Constantine underdtand because Kermit woukdn't involve him."Jackpot,

Sneaker was thirsty but going to the kitchens raiding the fridge since Sam was too busy performing to try and chase her out finding many crates of soda!

"Jackpot, as Daddy would say!" Sneaker said finding her cousins there surprised but exvited because the adults never would let them try it but they were going to now as they popped open soda cans drinking up making Constantine giggle.

The kids were getting jittery, their hands shook as the sugar was gettingbto them taking off like rockets being loud and wild making Condtantine chuckle mischievously seeing the shocked looks on Kermit, Rowlf, Sam and Scooter's faces at the kids all hyped up knowing Constantine had given them their first taste of soda.

"What the heck were you thinking, Constantine giving them soda?" Kermit said to his Russian cousin.

"I had nothing to do with it, but Sneaker did, plus the kids hate having to wait until you and your friends finish your dumb show." Constantine said as Sneaker covered her ears because she hated when her Dad and uncle argued.

"Guys quit it, you can do that later!" Sam told them.

Kermit was still letting Sneaker sleep over seeing Constantine go so he could get ready for his date with Nadya but woukd talk to him later about this.

Ricky coukd sense his amphibian best friend was upset about something as Constantine was explaining making him understand but calming him down seeing him in a tux which made him look handsome making the Bad Frog relax but chuckle.

"Thanks as you side with me, Ricky but my Good Frog of a cousin doesn't get how Sneaker and I do things like cause mischief." Constantine told him hearing the doorbell ring seeing Nadya was here but looked beauitful as his heart beat fast but was giggly.

Ricky chuckled watching them leave as he knew that Sneaker had caused the mischief not Constantine but was hoping Kermit would cool his jets over the fact that Sneaker and her cousins had tried soda but what kid hadn't?

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's more of the little stories and got some inspiration since I have had Constantine on my mind lately along with his little thief Sneaker but they're being mischievous as usual, whi,e the show is going on and while Sneaker and her cousins can't join in.**

**While the adults are putting on the show, Sneaker and her cousins can't go in so make their own fun aided by Constantine.**


	22. Learning To Share Her Dad

**A/N**

**Here's more of the antics **

**Sneaker is learning to share her father with somebody else since she normally has him to herself so Ricky hangs out with her underdtanding she is upset about sharing but will help her figure it out.**

* * *

Sneaker chuckled as she had borrowed or swiped a video camera so was recording herself doing stunts but putting them on YouTube since she had up,oaded them on her father's account which Constantine didn't mind plus lovec seeing what his little Thiev came up with but Nadya sighed because they were like this but she and Constantine were having another date night but Ricky was watching Sneaker making the female Thiev in training happy but would rather be with her Dad.

Ricky knew that she was still getting used to sharing her Dad with Nadya since she loved having him to herself but they could have fun plus was orderingizza for them while Constantine and Nadya were out on a date seeing Sneaker in her pyjamas sighing seeing her dad in a tux making her go to her room.

"Is my little thief okay, why is she upset that I'm going out with Nadya since I thought she was okay with it?" Constantine asked.

"Constant, she is not happy about sharing you with Nadya but she likes having you all to herself but I'll help her out but go have fun." Ricky told him making the thief sigh, going to Sneaker's room hearing sniffles from behind her door.

"Sneaker sweetie, I'm coming in!" Constantine said kicking open the door stunning Sneaker because she had no clue her father was that strong.

"What do you want, shoukdn't you be on your date?" Sneaker told him sitting on his lap making Constantine underdtand her upset.

"Aww sweetie you're always going to be my number one, you know that?" Constantine said seeing Sneaker curious.

"It's just the sharing you thing, because it's always been me and you so "Nadya being involved sucks." Sneaker told him.

Constantine was soothing her but she was feeling better to the point where she was in the mood to be mischievous, run around and play making Ricky relieved because he had been worried about her.

"I'm gonna go while the going's good." Constantine told Ricky.

He chuckled but was ordering pizza for them making Sneaker happy because she could get very hopped up on sugar making him chuckle.

"Yes see, letting your dad be with Nadya isn't so bad?" Ricky said to her.

"I guess but I like having Daddy to myself, Uncle Ricky because we're very close." Sneaker told him.

Ricky understood as he could tell that Constantine was very close with his little thief so hoped that they were okay.

"It's gonna be okay, but change is good sweetie." Ricky said seeing Sneaker gasp.

"No it's not, it's bad but I get what you mean." Sneaker told him.

He understood since she liked things just the way they were making him sigh plus the pizza was here making Sneaker feel better which was good because sometimes he worried about watching her because she might try mischief on him but she didn't because she liked him plus he was her father's best friend sighing.

"Mmm it's good!" Sneaker said with her mouth full making him chuckle because she was just a kid despite being a thief but she was sweet.

"You okay?" Sneaker asked him.

He nodded as he was drinking soda but was liking being around her since he didn't have kids himself so being an uncle to her helped.


	23. Birthday Anxiety

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots **

**Sneaker's upcoming birthday freaks Constantine out because of the fact that his little thief is growing up but Ricky and Nadya help him out **

* * *

Sneaker was pretty excited because her birthday was coming up which meant chaos and fun but for Constantine it meant his little thief was growing up blut it always made him remember the night they found each other in Russia plus it made a lump grow in his throat but making it go away, as Ricky wondered what was wrong but underdtood after the Bad Frog explained knowing Sneaker was very sweet but mischievous plus was helping him out, Nadya too.

He knew that turning ten was a big deal for some parents so knew that even a thief father would get choked up that his little thief was turning double digits so was going to help him seeing Sneaker doing karate which made Constantine smile.

"Daddy you okay?" Sneaker asked him.

"Yes I'm fine, of sorts." Condtantine lied making Ricky sigh.

He knew that Constantine had a hard time showing his emotions but Sneaker sensed he was upset hugging him making Constantine feel a little better so was havingbfun sparring with her using toy swords which made Ricky smile recording this with his camera phone because he found their antics cute plus Nadya found it cute.

"He's worrying about Sneaker growing up, I see?" Nadya said to Ricky.

She underdtood after hearing how her Bad Frog had found his little thief in Russia so underdtood Constantine's anxiety so was helping him out feeling better seeing Sneaker eating cookies.

"Whatvha ya doing?" Sneaker asked them.

"Working on things for your birthday-" Ricky said feeling Constantine elbow him but understood because they were planning a surprise for the little thief plus her grandfather Magnus was coming to visit making Constantine anxious in case his father was critical of his parenting style making Nadya sigh.

Sneaker understood but was excited for her birthday plus was hoping her dad was okay because he seemed stressed unaware her grandpa was coming to visit but Magnus might not approve of her Dad dating Nadya knowing that he was different plus Magnus adored Sneaker.

"Sweet, Grandpa's coming!" Sneaker told him.

"Yeah..." Constantine muttered as Ricky understood because he had heard about Magnus from Sneaker so understood his friends's anxiety but the Bad Frog had nothing to worry about but smirked.

Sneaker was hoping that her family was okay.

Nadya understood but was knowing Constantine could handle his father but smirked seeing him relax.


	24. Making Amends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and listening to the Stellar Kart version of Let It Go inspired this one because in my imagination, Constantine is like Elsa but just wants to be alone despite Kermit pushing him to bond and stuff.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Plus the new trailer for minions involving the theft of Queen Elizabeth's crown made me think of my Bad Frog lol since he tried to steal the Crown Jewels and Bob, Kevin and Stuart Stoke Queen Elixabeth's crown **

* * *

"I don't care!" Constantine yelled as his Good Frog of a cousin had been pushing him yet again to turn things around and be a Good Frog of sorts but that wasn't him at all which irked him.

He was a thief by birth and nobody coukd stop him, not the law or Sam and neither could Kermit!

It made his blood boil but he was leaving making Kermit sigh knowing Sneaker was going to be upset or mad bracing himself for whatever might happen.

"Where do Younthink he's going, to cool off?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so Sam." Kermit said.

He knew that his mischievous Russian cousin always felt out of place here plus he just wanted what was best for him and didn't see how being a thief made Constantine or Sneaker happy but hoped he could talk to Constantine, explain if he let him.

"Kermit you and I know he won't listen to us but he will to Ricky or Nadya." Sam told him making Kermit underdtand but was hoping things would be okay and a few days later noticed that Constantine wasn't around but Sneaker was but she looked ticked about something.

"Thanks to you, Dadfy went back to Russia and might not come back ever, because you pushed him!" Sneaker said to him.

Kermit gulped at her reaction because she was like her father in temper hoping that she would be okay.

"I can tell you're upset but we didn't mean to make him leave the country but maybe you can talk to him, thief to Thiev." Kermit told her.

"Nadya is doing that, but he says gulag is where he belongs, so I hope you're happy." Sneaker said leaving making Kermit sigh because he cared about his niece hoping she would forgive him going after her to Siberia and to a certain gulag.

Ivan and the others were very happy seeing Kermit here but knew that Constantine would not be happy.

Sneaker was playing kickball with her friends but stunned her uncle was here.

"Dead Frog walking." Sneaker uttered going to get a snack since the chefs liked her cooking style but she could hear her dad and uncle yel,ing sighing knowing she could make a treat they had lovec as kids and that would bring some peace to them as the cooks understood letting her cook.

She was humming to herself but was knowing that her dad and uncle would love it making cookies like her aunt used to make when her uncle was a kid so saw her dad and uncle there stunned at the childhood treat Sneaker had cooked.

"Mmm just like Mom made!" Kermit said as Constantine agreed mamimg Sneaker happy so was seeing them making peace.


	25. Changes

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**Constantine and Sneaker are moving in with Nadya and a lot of change is happening which Sneaker is not looking forward to but trying for her dad's sake because he hates change too so trying to be brave.**

**I hope you guys and fellow Constantine fans enjoy since our Bad Frog nedds more love plus maybe, just maybe he'll show up on the new version of his cousin's show to cause mischief and put a certain diva in her place lol.**

* * *

"We're moving but why and where, Daddy, does Nadya know?" Sneaker asked after Constantine had explained to his little Thiev that they were moving out of gulag but knew that his comrades would miss him and Sneaker because they were family to the Bad Frog ever since he first came to gulag but was seeing Sneaker clench her webbed hands into fists making Constantine sigh.

"Into a mansion, with Nadya little thief, p,us we can come here everyday plus you have to start school as you're a kid but we can still do thief stuff." he to,d her making her sad because she hated, detested change which Constantine understood because he hated change too but they had to do what was best for himself and Sneaker since being two peas in a thief pod.

"O-Okay I can try, Daddy." Sneaker rep,ied making him understand hugging her as she giggled but going to play with her friends but Nadya had overheard them knowing that Constantine had worried for Sneaker's reaction being more volatile so knew she was being brave for him making him understand because she cared about him the way he cared about her.

"I to,d you she would be okay with it, Bad Frog but she'll adjust to change." Nadya told him making him nod but humming to himself p,us his comrades were stunned he and Sneaker were moving but Sneaker was explaining to them but they were relieved that they could come here everyday making them happy.

"We should have party, for you guys." Ivan said as the others agreed seeing Constantine wearing his prison crown which he wore a lot but Sneaker smirked at her father as he was the best.

Constantine's cheeks went red at this but the others chuckled at this knowing he was like this around Nadya seeing Sneaker giggle because it was true.

Nadya chuckled but knew things were about to get crazy later but it was okay because things were like this everyday with Constantine around but Sneaker and her friends were throwing snowballs which was cute plus she wanted to bond with Sneaker unaware the little thief's birth mother had dumped her at a terrible shelter in Moscow so knew how attached she was to Constantine after he found her.

She was seeing Ivan and the others planning but this was keeping them out of trouble so she didn't mind but was humming a Russian lullaby to herself, something she hoped to sing to Sneaker sometime.

She knew things would go well but heard Constantine practising karate and breaking boards making her smirk knowing the guards stayed away when he was like this but she knew that he was sweet too despite being a thief.


	26. Moving In

**A/N**

**Here's more **

**Constantine and Sneaker are settling into their new mansion home with Nadya but it brings back memories for Nadya but Sneaker is very curious to hear about them as kids since she is a kid too.**

* * *

"Wow, this is where we live now Papa, in a mansion?" _Sneaker_ asked as Constantine chuckled because it was cute seeing his little thief so excited but Nadya smirke but knew the little thief was so verybexcited plus was entering but Constantine wax exploring remembering sneaking into this house when he and Nadya were kids bringing back many happy memories.

"Constant, you okay?" Nadya asked him bringing the Bad Frog out of his thoughts hearing laughter seeing Sneaker surf down the banister of the long staircase making Nadya laugh because it reminded her of Constantine at Sneaker's age making Sneaker confused.

"Your father did that too, when he was your age since this was my mother's house which I grew up in." Nadya said making the amphibian youngster impressed seeing her Dad running upstairs doing what Sneaker had just done making Nadya shake her head at his mischief.

_Just be careful, okay!_

_I will, Nadya, don't worry, I am Bad Frog in training._

Sneaker wondered if she was okay, but unaware she was remembering the past, when Constantine and her had been little plus he had gotten hurt which had bothered her and her mother had helped him out and was surprised that her daughter was good friends with a Bad Frog.

"Sorry sweetie, I was remembering when your father and I were little and he did this but he got hurt which is why I worry but he is very special just like you." Nadya said to her making the little thief excited that her father had been just like her.

"Oh I see, but Daddy is being careful, he knows what he's doing." Sneaker told her.

Nadya saw Constantine land on his webbed feet with ease seeing Sneaker tackle him giggling because he had no clue Nadya had told her a little bit about him as a kid which made her smirk because she wanted to hear more about what her dad was like at her age.

"Nadya told me you used to do this as a kid." she told him.

Constantine blushed but knew being here brought back good memories running around with Nadya, sliding down banisters among other things but he knew that his little thief wanted to know more about what he was like at her age so was waiting for bedtime since it would help her sleep.

"Okay, I can wait until then." Sneaker said making Nadya smile but was having fun making them chuckle but they were ordering in since moving in was hectic seeing Sneaker go to find her room but Constantine told her to be careful.

"I will, Daddy!" Sneaker said making Nadya smirk.

Later that evening after getting ready for bed and in her night kimono, Constantine was sitting on her bed but telling her about how he and Nadya first met making Tne little thief giggle because it reminded her of how Tbey met, after she'd hit him with a rock.

"Yes but she was lonely until we met, plus her mother being gulag warden, was busy." Constantine told her making Sneaker underdtand hoping to hear more stories unaware Nadya was listening but finding it very cute because she knew Constantine wanted to tell his little thief those stories.

Bug now Constantine was singing a russian lullaby seeing Sneaker getting sleepy and lying down in bed while he tucked her in kissing her goodnight before leaving after turning on the night light.

He understood seeing Nadya there but was knowing she had been listening to him so was drinking coffee.


	27. Calming Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots, but this one was inspired from talking to my guy friend Artie at Starbucks and we have this head canon that Constantije has Aspergers which fits, and we imagined him having a meltdown so that the only ones who could calm him down would be Nadya and his pet turtle Hector, so I couldn't help myself.**

**In this one, Constantine gets upset because he's not used to the new house since he's been living in gulag since forever so Nadya is trying to calm him down a,ong with Sneaker.**

**"I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Sneaker wondered why her dad was so upset like he was having a tantrum unaware her dad like her had Aspergers but he hid it from the others especially Kermit because he was unsure of how he would react, but she could hear him cursing in Russian.

"Your daddy is having trouble adjusting to being here, just like you did but you found a way to adjust." Nadya told the little thief making her understand.

_I guess Daddy is like me when I get upset, but both Hector and Nadya can calm him down but maybe I can too because he loves me._

She knew that going to the gulag would calm her dad down

* * *

Josh and the others were seeing that Constantine was knitting when at gulag but had the hood of his hooded cloak up meaning he was upset about something, seeing Sneaker there.

"Daddy had a tantrum, but Nadya calmed him down so that's why he is knitting because he got stressed so he just needed to relax." Sneaker told them.

"Yeah Nadya told us about that, but when he's stressed knitting or plotting normally helps him calm down besides Nadya." Ivan told Sneaker making the little thief underdtand but she saw Hector nuzzling her dad's neck which was cute.

She was going to play with her friends but she was quiet because she was worried for her dad because he was the best ever to her seeing her friends nod in agreement, because Constantine was like a big brother to tnem.

"Yes but he'll be okay, he's tough." Sneaker told tnem throwing snowballs giggling, as playing was making her feel better but it gave her a great idea about helping her dad out by using what he loved to do like causing mischief or playing the piano.

She then heard somebody playing the piano going in there seeing it was her dad.

"Oh hey sweetie you okay?" Constantine asked her seeing her nod but was curious because he'd been grumpy earlier but guessed he had calmed down which was good but they were having fun which relieved the others.


	28. First Day Jitters

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope peopke like because it's cute.**

**In this one, Sneaker is starting school which makes Constantine very proud and he gives her a slingshot since she is a thief in training.**

**I hope Krasavitsa likes.**

* * *

It was a few nights later but it was the night before Sneaker was starting school and Constantine was very proud of his little Thief for starting school and while Nadya was at work they were having fun like sliding down banisters in their mansion home among other things which made them happy since they were always like this plus Constantine had given Sneaker a slingshot, in honour of her starting school.

"Spasibo daddy, as I can have fun with this." Sneaker said.

"You're welcome little thief." Constantine said as they were making sure she was getting ready for her first day just as Nadya was home wondering what was going on.

Sneaker had hidden her slingshot that her dad had just given her because Nadya would take it from her but they were ordering takeout.

"Sneaker, you need a bath honey." Nadya said as they were going upstairs to the bathroom but Constantine sighed hoping his little thief was okay, because he cared about her a lot.

They were hanging out once Sneaker came down after her bath in pyjamas but Tne takeout was here which made them happy.

They were enjoying things and having family time which made Nadya happy.

* * *

The next day Sneaker was already up and full of beans as usual because she was excited about starting school because she was also shy because she didn't really hang out around otner kids but was getting dressed in her hooded cloak which was her favourite thing to wear going downstairs sliding down the banister like her dad, landing on her webbed feet giggling.

She was running into the kitchen seeing her dad had made pancakes which made her happy because she loved when he did this clapping her webbed hands as it was amazing.

"Morning sweetie, excited about school?" Constantine asked her.

"Yep, because it'll be scary but fun." Sneaker told him.

"Aww it'll be okay, plus we thieves never get scared, we attack and scare our problems away." Constantine told her.

Sneaker nodded but she was eating breakfast since Nadya had left for work so it was just him and Sneaker but after dropping her off at school, he would hang out at gulag with his friends.

After arriving at the elementary school, Constantine saw that Sneaker was anxious making him understand but wrapping a bracelet around her wrist made her feel better going inside making him very proud.

Big Papa and the others saw him arrive wondering why he'd been late but Constantine understood after he explained that Sneaker had started school today.

"Aw, was she okay, not anxious?" Ivan asked him.

"She was a little scared since she doesn't really hang around other kids but she'll be okay." Constantine answered him.

But a while later Constantine felt his iPhone buzz as it was the principal of Sneaker's school making him smirk answering but his smirk grew wide after hanging up.

"So, what did he say, as I got called too?" Nadya asked.

"Apparently my little thief got into a fight at recess, which makes me very proud." Constantine said seeing the others chuckle.

They were going to Tne school but saw Sneaker sitting outside the principal's office but smirked winking at her dad as Constantine smiled.

"Your daughter was caught fighting, at recess by teachers which is not acceptable here, but as it is her first day I can let it slide but she's already on thin ice." the principal said but was wary of Constantine in case he pulled something.

"Yeah right!" Constantine said as he smirked walking out of there but Nadya was impressed that he hadn't punched the principal in the face making the madter thief blush.


	29. Halloween Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those that reviewed.**

**In this one Halloween which is Constantine and Sneaker's favourite holiday because it involves mischief and fun.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was now October meaning Halloween was approaching which was making both Constantine and Sneaker very excited because it meant mischief and candy plus parties since there was going to be a party at the theatre plus Constantinevand Nadya were going in a couple costume but Sneaker was going trick or treating with her cousins on Halloween along with causing mischief with hervDad, egging houses among other things.

She was at her uncle Kermit's house while her dad and Nadya were out so she and Yoko had went to the pumpkin patch picking out pumpkins for Jack o lanterns but Sneaker was getting riled up as usual doing backflips and ninja stuff like her mischievous father.

"Okay, somebody really needs to take an nap." Kermit said guessing his niece had too much candy again.

"I'm good, Uncle." Sneaker told him.

She was getting sleepy but getting onto the couch out like a light which relieved them plus Yoko was helping her dad carve the pumpkin for their house so when Sneaker woke up, she could join in guessing Constantine dealt with this a lot.

"Halloween is gonna be fun, plus Jay, Sneaker and I are gonna trick or treat along with the party." Yoko told her dad.

"Yep, plus if any bullies try to take your candy, Sneaker can scare them off." Kermit told her.

Later after Sneaker awoke from her nap, she was carving her pumpkin but making it look cool to fit her and her father just as he was here.

"Awesome pumpkin, little thief plus we can have fun at your uncle's party." Constantine said to her.

"Yep, we're gonna have a blast!" Sneaker told him.

Kermit wondered what kind of antics his mischievous younger cousin had in store on Halloween knowing it would involve getting arrested.

"I bet you're bringing your girlfriend, to the party?" Constantine asked his cousin.

"Yes, but she doesn't know about you." Kermit said making the master thief chuckle.

* * *

It was Halloween morning as Sneaker was already up before the alarm clock rang hitting the snooze button but already wanting to go trick or treat but she loved Halloween because it fitted her and her dad since they could be their usual selves smelling pancakes running out of her room sliding down the banister of the staircase landing on her webbed feet, giggling running onto the kitchen.

She saw both her dad and Nadya in the kitchen but they were making breakfast seeing her dad had gotten fireworks for later making the little thief very happy because she loved her dad's antics.

"Morning, and happy Halloween!" Sneaker told

Both Constantine and Nadya giggled at that because it was very sweet plus it was cute especially her excitement over pumpkin shaped pancakes.

After breakfast Sneaker was at the park playing with Jay and Yoko but talking abou"t later.

"Yeah, I'm going as a monster but what about you guys?" Jay said.

"Well my dad is going as Loki and Nadya as Black Widow but I have something in mind." Sneaker replied.

"Cool, since my uncle is going as Captain America." Jay told them.

They were having fun but after lunch Constantine was making Sneaker take an nap so she would have energy for mischief later seeing she was going as Mal from Descendants which fitted his little thief since she loved that movie.

Nadya smiled as he was doing karate while Sneaker took her nap but she was looking forward to fun tonight knowing how Constantine loved Halloween along with Sneaker but knew they would have immense fun tonight.

After her nap Sneaker was doing karate but preparing for later knowing Yoko was going as a vampire which was very cool to her.

Later after dinner Sneaker was in her costume but excited for tonight hearing the doorbell as she answered seeing Jay and Yoko making her excited.

"Cool costumes guys, ready to go shake candy off people?" Sneaker said seeing her cousins nod.

"Daddy, we're going now but we'll meet you guys at the party!" Sneaker said.

They were going but having fun but getting lots of candy hoping their parents wouldn't take it off them later going to the party seeing their parents goof around plus eating treats and dancing plus Constantine had spiked the punch without Kermit knowing.

"They're gonna be sore in the morning, like dad when he drinks." Sneaker said.


	30. Recovering

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories.**

**It's the day after Halloween and both Constantine and Sneaker are resting after their antics last night.**

* * *

"Alright, look at all the candy you got little thief and bet you had fun doing it." Constantine told Sneaker after they got home plus Nadya was impressed by all the candy the little thief had gotten.

"Spasibo guys, plus I took care of mean kids who tried to take my candy

along with Jay and Yoko's." Sneaker told her dad.

Nadya saw her eating some along with Constantine making her smirk because they were gonna be up all night so it was a good thing Sneaker was still oN break.

She hoped they would be okay plus saw Sneaker running around hyper, along with Constantine seeing them leave knowing they were going to cause mis

chief shaking her head.

She hoped that Kermit knew that things were getting mischievous in case Constantine got arrested or moreso Sneaker but she was just a kid.

* * *

Later around three in the morning a while after Constantine and Sneaker were back, she heard Sneaker whimper saying she was sick.

"Aww Poir little thief, you had too much candy." Nadya said to her.

Sneaker nodded as Nadya got ginger ale because Sneaker had been sick from having too much fun earlier.

She saw that Constantine was the same but was in bed but had too much to drink which was normal for him plus he could take care of Sneaker while sick because they could recover from their fun.

That later morning she saw Sneaker sluggishly walked in sitting at the table drinking orange juice but eating oatmeal.

"My stomach still hurts, after last night but Daddy is sick too from all the punch he and the others drank." Sneaker told her.

Nadya understood but was letting her rest it off seeing Constantine enter yawning as he drank black coffee to wake himself up making Nadya understand seeing them both on the couch putting a blanket over them.

"It's okay guys, just rest because you guys had fun." Nadya told them.

Later that day both Constantine and Sneaker were feeling a bit better which made Nadya relieved because she had been worried for them.


	31. Giving Thanks

"Are you sure, we have to celebrate Thanksgiving?" Sneaker asked.

"Yes, we do sweetie plus we have to go to your uncle's house for Thanksgiving dinner, remember?" Nadya said.

It was now November and Thanksgiving was coming up but Sneaker was very confused that she and her dad had things to be thankful for since being thieves they didn't say thank you.

"Constantine, help me out here since somebody needs help understanding Tbanksgiving."Nadya to,d her best friend.

"Alright, I'm coming but Thanksgiving seems pretty silly for guys like me and Sneaker since thieves don't celebrate Tbanksgiving." Constantine replied as Nafya sighed.

"You guys will figure it out soon, trust me." Nadya told herself.

She was hoping things would be okay.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving otherwise known as Turkey Day but Constantine and Sneaker were up already but planning things because they were going to dinner at Kermit's house but it meant mischief abounded making Nadya smile seeing Sneaker going to the park making her happy the little thief would be okay, but at least Sneaker understood she did have things to be thankful for but Constantine was a tougher nut to crack.

She then saw Sam show up asking to borrow something and as,img if they were going to dinner as Nadya nodded guessing Jean was here since the eagle male was in a better mood than when Jean didn't visit.

"I bet, that Constantine is gonna pull something." Sam said.

Nadya smirked pleading the fifth making Sam smirk guessing Constantine did this when he didn't want to answer questions so let her be saying Jay was at the park.

"So is Sneaker, but it's okay since she knows that she is thankful for things but Cobstantine is tougher to convince." Nadya said.

"He will come around, trust me." Sam told her.

She hoped so letting him go but saw Sneaker return as it was almost time to go to the party seeing Constantine grumpy as they were leaving.

At Kermit's house, there was a huge feast but right now Sneaker was with her cousins but playing plus had hidden something in the pumpkin pie but knew her cousins would like it giving thanks as her cousins agreed making Nadya smile.

"See, even your little thief is thankful for things." Nadya said.

"Well I am for some things, like you." Constantine told her.

"And Sneaker, of course." Nadya reminded.

"Yes, her too." Constantine said.

Kermit heard the kids excited seeing there were dollar bills in Tne pumpkin pie guessing Sneaker had wanted to give them an nice surprise which was cute


	32. TLC

"You should at least try, since you love Nadya right?" Kermit said.

"Yes, but this is hard unlike heists." Constantine told his cousin.

It was the beginning of December and Christmas would be here soon but Constantine realised he and Nafya loved each otner so he wanted to propose to her.

He was just scared, butsighed because he was hing Nadya would understand or think he was brave making Constantine smile at this because he wanted to try.

"Spasibo Good Frog, as she means a lot to me." Constantine said humming Rainbow Connection which stunned Kermit but it was cute.

"You okay, as I've never heard Yoj sing that willingly." Kermit told him.

"Nadya brings it out, in me." Constantine to,d him.

"That I can see, which is what you need besides thievery and jewels." Kermit said.

"Hey, who doesn't love bling?" Constantine said crossing his arms.

"I know, but you also love Nadya and your little thief." Kermit replied.

Constantine nodded but sneezed making Kermit worry a little in case something was wrong hearing Constantine say he was fine going to get ready.

* * *

Sneaker was surprised that her dad and Nadya were getting married because it would be fun having an new Mom especially one like Nadya mamimg Constantine very happy hearing this because he'd been worried about her reaction so was relieved she thought it cool instead of freaking out.

Sneaker noticed her dad didn't look too good Pkus he'd been sneezing a lot and coughing which bothered her because it meant Constantine was sick and not admitting it since she was in her room playing with her Disney Villain dolls and her stuffed frog going out of her room.

She could hear her dad coughing and not himself which worried her going down the staircase instead of sliding down Tne banister like normal finding him in Tne living room on the couch climbing up onto it.

"Daddy you sure you're Ojay?" Sneaker asked.

"No, not okay but feel like crud." Constantine admitted.

"Aw, but Nadya will help." Sneaker replied.

"Help with what?" Nadya asked as Sneaker explained.

"Yes, he is sick but just needs rest and TLC." Nadya said.

Sneaker knew what she meant knowing Nadya could help her dad feel better to Tne point where they could have fun again but maybe she could help too because she cared about Her fatner a whole lot going upstairs peeking into her father's room seeing Nadya tuck him in.

"Just rest, as you have a bad, stay in bed cold." Nadya said.

"What about Sneaker?" Constantine asked sounding sniffly.

"She'll be okay, and worrying about you too." Nadya said.

A half grin crossed Sneaker's face at her words but after Nafya left the room she snuck in but was beside her father which was helping.


	33. Dealing With A Sore Ear

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories but hope people enjoy, plus Constantine is pretty awesome you know?**

**In this one, Sneaker has an ear infection but Constantine helps his little thief out.**

* * *

Sneaker was lying awake in her bed hugging her stuffed frog Baba tight because the little Bad Froglet had a sore ear but hadn't told her dad or Nadya because she didn't want tnem to freak but was lying on her ear which made it hurt more sighing.

"I should tell tnem, like when I hurt my arm." Sneaker said softly.

She then fell asleep but woke up late and put on her hooded cloak keeping the hood up to protect her ears especially her sore ear hoping her dad wouldn't ask questions

"Sweetie, you okay?" Constantine asked her.

"Yes, Dad!" Sneaker said feeling a sharp pain in her ear making Constantine concerned because he cared about his little thief looking in her ear seeing it was indeed sore and weeping making his fatherly instincts come out.

"Aww, you have a sick ear which needs to get looked at." Constantine said.

Sneaker nodded as she gritted her teeth in pain making Constantine understand calling the doctor making Tne little thief sigh.

"We'll get it taken care of, I promise." Constantine told her stroking her long green bangs humming to her.

The doctor confirmed that Sneaker did have an ear infection but prescribing medicine making Sneaker pout as she hated medicine making Constantine chuckle.

"Well I know you hate medicine, but it'll make your ear better." Constantine told her.

"Okay, but you know how I feel about medicine." Sneaker said as he chuckled leaving the doctor's office hoping she would be okay.

* * *

Yoko noticed that Sneaker had the hood of her cloak up and a tissue in her ear unaware her favourite cousin had a sick ear because Sneaker was tough and brave but she was playing kickball having fun, seeing Sneaker grit her teeth.

"Ow, stupid ear." Sneaker muttered making Yoko curious.

"I have an ear infection so it hurts when the wind gets in it which is why my hood is up and have a tissue in my ear, because it weeps." Sneaker explained to her.

The light blue skinned amphibian youngster understood knowing from her dad that Sneaker had to take ear medicine feeling bad for her knowing she would get better seeing Tneir dads getting along which was good but weird and guessed they'd been helping each other out.

"Yes, my daddy started dating somebody named Denise meaning Aunt Piggy is probably mad at my daddy." Yoko said.

"Hey, they're family plus people like Tneir new show." Sneaker assured her.

Yoko hoped so because she cared about her dad making Sneaker understand as she and her dad were leaving.


	34. Meeting Her Vampire Cousin

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like plus seeingbHotel Teansvania 2 tonight gave me ideas and imagined if Constantine had a brother that was a vampire frog and that Sneaker had a cousin that was a vampire froglet so Sneaker could have a friend.**

**So in this one, it's the holidays and Constantine's brother Benny who is a vampire frog and his six year old daughter Livy move to America makimg both Constantine and Sneaker happy.**

**I might write a story about this lol.**

* * *

Constantine was stunned that his brother Benny who was a vampire frog that didn't drink blood was coming to visit for the holidays plus had a daughter named Livy who was also a vampire frog girl but he knew that Sneaker would love her since for Halloween she had dressed as a vampire frog unaware that her uncle was a real one making Nadya worry but Constantine chuckled.

"Relax, as Benny and Liv are fine and don't drink blood plus Benny is family so relax." he said decorating the tree seeing Sneaker excitedly because Kermit had told her about her uncle and cousin.

"Yes, they're vampire frogs sweetie but you and your cousin will be good friends." Constantine told her.

"Cool, but maybe Livy nedds a friend like me, right?" Sneaker told him.

"They're moving here meaning you and Livy can hang out and have fun." Constantine to,d her.

Sneaker giggled since she was going to her uncle Kermit's house for a play date with Yoko plus Constantine needed to do things which were gift related which he couldn't do with his little thief around making Nadya underdtand.

"I love you being a father, because you're so good to her plus she loves you I can tell." she said kissing him as he went pink but his ear was sore but hiding it.

He was seeing her take Sneaker to her play date making him sigh ordering gifts for Sneaker knowing she would love them.

* * *

Yoko saw Sneaker making ornaments for Benny and Liv that looked Halloweeny makimg her stunned but thought it sweet that Sneaker wanted to help Liv feel welcome plus hoped she could hang out with them and play.

"Maybe, as maybe vampire frogs aren't like the vampires in stories we read." Sneaker told the light blue skinned female amphibian.

"Yes, maybe she can show us tricks." Yoko said as Ketmit smiled because Sneaker was being cute and making welcome gifts for her uncle and cousin.

"I think they're here, but sleepy you know?" Kermit told her making Sneaker excited because she wanted to meet Livy and play.

Constantine chuckled as he was taking her home but it was Sneaker's nap time anyways tucking her in after getting home as she asked him questions questions.

At sunset Sneaker saw a frog girl wearing black with baby fangs in her mouth, her hair in long pigtails but wore a purple cloak and shoes.

"Hi, I'm Livy but you must be my cousin Sneaker right?" Livy said softly.

"Yep, but you look really cool, but you hungry?" Sneaker asked as she nodded running to Tne kitchen giggling making Constantine chuckle.


	35. Studio Antics

Constantine was chuckling as he had snuck into the studio along with Sneaker because Sam had told him about the new show but Tne Bad Frog made a face that it was Tne pig doing a late night talk show since he found her annoying and needy, Pkus now that Kermit brome up witn her why was he still helping her?

"Yoko thinks they're still friends, even though they're not in love." Sneaker told him making Constantine sigh but was hyper causing mischief along with Sneaker who spying the go,f carts coukdn't resist.

She got into one and driving like in her favourite video games flooring it making Yoko impressed but Sam worry.

"I have to alert your dad, for safety." he told her.

Sneaker pulled over as she got on but she wondered what she was doing here hearing the little thief tell her she and her dad were causing mischief, but Kermit was worrying like heck in case Sneaker or Yoko got hurt but stopped their go,f cart annoying Sneaker as she and her cousin got out.

"Aw c'mon uncle, we were having fun!" Sneaker said.

"We'll talk about it, just go play something that's not dangerous Ojay?" Kermit said as both her and Yoko ran off.

"I need to talk to Constant, because he lets Sneaker run wild and that is not safe plus Yoko loves being around her." Kermit said as Sam nodded.

* * *

"Constant, Sneaker almost got hurt or could have hurt somebody which is why we don't let kids drive the go,f carts." Kermit said to his mischievous cousin seeing Sneaker roll her eyes.

"She was having fun Good Frog, and she had driven before." Constantine said making Yoko curious.

"I taught her to drive Nadyams car and nothing happened." Constantine said as Sneaker was getting a snack because she was hungry but humming to herself as Yoko found her.

"You okay, not mad at what my dad said?" she said as Sneaker shook her head.

"Sometimes Uncle Kermit doesn't get it, Tnat my dad and I are different from him." Sneaker told her.

Yoko nodded as she could understand but was hugging her but she smirked unaware their fathers were watching.

"Besides driving around in that go,f cart was fun." Yoko told her.

Sneaker nodded but guessed it was time for her and her dad to go home but Yoko underdtood hoping Sneaker was okay.

Kermit sighed as he was considering not letting Yoko hang around Sneaker because he cared about her and coukdn't let her get hurt.


	36. Learning To Trust

Kermit sighed as he was watching Sneaker because Constantine was doing things with Nadya which woukd bore Tne little thief in training since she liked being a bad frog by birth seeing her doing backflips among other things because she loved gymnastics along with karate, yet something was on his mind because Sneaker trusted him and otners but Constantine didn't.

"My Dadfy says that friends can stab you in Tne back, or number twos." Sneaker said making Kermit understand because it made sense why.

After Dominic had double crossed him at Tne Tower of London, Constantine found it hard to trust otjers or let them in so sighed because he wanted to be friends with his cousin.

"It's just how daddy is, uncle thanks to Tne Lemur double crossing him at Tne Tower of London kinda hurt him so he doesn't let others in." Sneaker told him.

Kermit sighed as he wanted to show his cousin it was okay to trust him seeing Sneaker sigh because she knew that her dad was shy.

Later Constantine was there but saw Sneaker hugged him making a smirk cross his face stunning Kermit knowing that Tne bad frog loved his daughter

"Uncle Kermit is trying to get you, to trust him." Sneaker whispered.

"Is he now?" Constantine whispered back.

"Yes, I explained to leave you alone." Sneaker replied.

Kermit wondered what they were talking about guessing Sneaker had been telling him about her day seeing Constantine glare at him.

"I'm okay, but it's okay." Constantine told him.

"We need to talk, about things okay?" Kermit told him making him defensive but Sneaker was placing a webbed hand on his cloaked shoulder calming him.

They were going inside having a snack making Sneaker understand because her dad was very shy like her seeing her dad quiet while Kermit was talking.

"Daddy, it's okay as Uncle Kermit is family remember?" Sneaker told him.

"I guess, but I find it hard to let others in." Constantine said but she was hugging him humming making Kermit smirk at his niece being sweet.

"Just think about it, okay?" Kermit told Constantine seeing him nod seeing Sneaker in Tne mood for soccer.

* * *

Constantine chuckled while playing soccer with Sneaker which made both Kermit and Nadya smirk because it was sweet since they knew how the master thief cared about his daughter and wanted Tne best for her, plus Nadya understood that Constantine should learn to trust others or let them in.

Kermit saw both Constantine and Sneaker drink water so we're having fun together making Kermit happy hearing Constantine sneeze making Sneaker worry.

Normally when Constantine imitated Kermit he sounded like he had Tne cold so right now, it seemed like his cousin had Tne cold hearing more sneezes making Nadya worry hearing Sneaker say her dad could handle it.

"Just lie down, Ojay?" Kermit said to Constantine

He was going to lie down but Sneaker was worrying because she and her dad were very close making Kermit underdtand.

.


	37. Meltdown

"Stupid uncle, not letting me hang out with my cousins just because I am a thief in training and. Have mischief in my blood." Sneaker muttered that night in her room because her uncles had decided that Sneaker shouldn't be around her cousins unless she could behave.

Nadya understood because she'd been calming down an angry and upset Constantine after today because at the studio, Sneaker and her cousins like R.J, Yoko and Zeus had been drag racing in golf carts plus Jett who was Sneaker's birth brother had helped them.

"Is she doing okay, Nadya?" Constantine asked her seeing his human wife join him.

"Sort of, but Kermit was being harsh as all she was doing was having fun with her cousins and Jett was recording the whole thing for your YouTube channel." she replied seeing Constantine nod.

"Good Frog is worry wart, as Sneaker spices things up there because she and her cousins are always making up games and adventures to play." he replied making her nod looking at the clock as it was late wondering if Sneaker was asleep yet.

She heard Sneaker talking to her cousin Livy who was a vampire frog kid but they were having cookies and milk which made Constantine smirk knowing Sneaker loved her vampire cousin so let her be since today had been stressful for her.

He was rejoining Nadya in bed but out like a light making Nafya smirk because it was cute.

They saw Sneaker awake at noon the next day which surprised Nadya since the little thief was always up by Dawn unaware she'd been having fun with her cousin Livy all night so was letting her be seeing her eat oatmeal like at gulag hearing her yawn.

* * *

That next day Sneaker was not happy because she couldn't go hang out with her cousins like she did everyday but venting her anger through her karate smashing vases among other things in the mansion stunning Nadya because the little Bad Froglet was always calm remembering she was like her father.

Constantine nodded as he knew his little thief was having a meltdown thanks to her uncle hearing Nadya ask if they should intervene seeing Constantine sigh.

"When it calms down, then we should see if she's okay but she's upset thanks to Kermit because without her cousins, she is lonely plus the other kids in her class bother her because of who she is." Constantine told her hearing Sneaker calming down.

They were going to her room finding her on her bed in her hooded cloak as Constantine understood stroking her long lime green hair seeing her look up seeing her dad smirk at her.

He could feel her body shaking in his arms but was humming Once Upon a December which was her lullaby seeing her calm down but sniffling making him understand

"It's okay sweetie, as I'm not mad but we'll figure it out." Constantine said to her cuddling her seeing her sleepy passing out.


	38. Helping Her Cousins Out

Sneaker was goofing around at school at recess much to the teachers's dismay since the little bad froglet always caused trouble seeing her doing backflips since she and her cousins were having fun but saw some mean kids surround Tnem, making the other muppet kids annoyed.

"Hey, leave them alone as we're just having fun!" Sneaker hissed kicking Tneir butts seeing them run off scared making Sneaker chuckle but saw the teacher there.

"Sneaker Bad Frog, principal's office now!" she said to her seeing her go inside making Yoko and her cousins worried because Sneaker had been helping them and not causing mischief like the teacher thought.

"Wait, isn't uncle Constantine banned from school grounds after open house?" Zeus asked seeing Nadya there since Tne school had called and surprised that Sneaker had used her ninja skills for good knowing Constantine would be proud.

"C'mon little thief, let's go." she said as they were going making Yoko worry in case something bad happened to her favourite cousin.

"I'm okay, Yoko so don't worry." Sneaker told her.

* * *

"You Okay little thief, as you seem quiet?" Constantine asked Sneaker later after coming home from Nadya being at school

"Uncle Kermit probably won't change his mind now, about letting me be with my cousins besides those big kids started it." Sneaker said while they were playing poker.

"Yeah, but maybe he'll come around since you and your cousins are loyal to each other." Constantine told her.

"I hope so, because I like being around my cousins having fun." Sneaker told him making him understand but would talk to Kermit about this because he didn't understand.

Sneaker was playing with Hector but hoped to see her vampire cousin Livy later since she was kind of suspended from school for a bit.

Constantine was understanding because he knew she was lonely so hoped he could find a solution to make his little thief feel better seeing Nadya agree because she cared about her despite being her new mother.

* * *

A/N

More of the series but hope people are liking because it's good but Sneaker is helping her cousins out in this one when mean big kids are bothering them, at recess but Sneaker gets busted.


	39. Store Mischief

It was Pancake Day or Shrove Tuesday which made Sneaker excited because she loved having pancakes and this time of year they had pancakes for dinner which made Constantine chuckle as he was wearing an apron which made Sneaker smile.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" he asked her seeing her nod as she was drinking milk making Nadya smirk because it was cute and she needed to bond with Sneaker the way she did with her dad.

"We need to go to the store, to get supplies for Tne Pancake party." Nadya said as Sneaker was going with her which made Constantine smirk.

He knew that his little thief loved to cause mischief meaning Nadya was in big trouble chuckling since he knew she liked being mischievous seeing Denise and Kermit here with Yoko since they and the others would be coming over meaning Sneaker would be happy seeing her cousins.

"Uncle Constant, where's Sneaker?" Yoko asked making Constantine smile at the nickname

"She went with Nadya to the store, but she'll be back in a while." Constantine told her seeing her nod guessing Sneaker was causing mischief.

* * *

"Sneaker, get back here as you could get lost or hurt!" Nadya said since Sneaker had gotten out of the grocery cart in the store when her back was turned remembering Constantine had warned her this happened with him, but he found it hilarious.

"Can't catch me, Nadya!" Sneaker said giggling but was at the bakery part making Nadya chuckle knowing Tne little thief liked cookies like her dad catching her.

"Aw, you caught me!" Sneaker told her as she was back in the grocery cart so Nadya could finish shopping knowing that Constantine would get a chuckle later when they got home

When they got back, they saw Kermit and Denise there along with Sam plus Dudley and the others were coming later but Sneaker was happy seeing Yoko hugging her giggling making Kermit smile because it was cute.

"When are we eating, Sneaker?" Yoko asked as Sneaker knew they were having take out and pancakes for dessert making Yoko underdtand plus giggled hearing what Sneaker did at the store making Constantine chuckle.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories but hope you guys like plus Pancake Day is next month which is fun.

Sneaker causes mischief at the grocery store while Nadya is getting supplies for a pancake party


	40. Like Father, Like Daughter

Sneaker had been playing in her dad and Nadya's room after they'd gotten married and the wedding had been beauitful but right now she'd found something tnat looked like a slingshot but had double barrels unaware it was one of Nadya's bras so being six and a half, Tne little thief just saw it as an awesome slingshot going to her room putting Nerf balls in both barrels.

"Fire in Tne hole, comrades!" Sneaker yelled shooting Nerf balls from this awesome slingshot she'd found seeing her dad ducking the wave of Nerf balls amused by what his little thief was firing the balls with.

"Whatcha ya got there, sweetie?" he asked.

"A double barrelled slingshot dad, which I found in your and Nadya's room when I was jumping on the bed but it's awesome." Sneaker explained.

Constantine was chuckling hysterically because he knew it was a bra deciding to just let Sneaker think it was a cool slingshot since she was little so it was okay.

"It is very cool sweetie, but maybe we shouldn't tell your mom as she might not approve or take it off you you know?" Constantine told her making the little thief understand

"Ohhh, I see plus I can use it at the studio." Sneaker told him making him chuckle making Nadya curious as to what was going on

"Nothing, Nadya don't worry." Constantine told her making Sneaker grin with mischief making him chuckle.

Later at the studio the other kids were impressed by Sneaker using this double barrelled slingshot making Dudley shocked by this making the kids confused because it was just a slingshot making the male goblin sigh.

"It's not a slingshot, but a bra which women wear but I guess you being six seeing it as a slingshot is innocent but I should tell your father or Kermit." Dudley told Sneaker.

"Geez Dud, let her play with it!" Constantine told him snatching it from him seeing Sneaker firing Nerf balls with it making him chuckle because Sneaker would understand one day but for now, we're just letting her play with it.

* * *

A/N

He-he this one was inspired by my other one shot A Bad Frog's Curiousity plus very happy that the new show is back from hiatus plus the new ep involves Dudley!

Sneaker discovers Tne double barrelled slingshot much to her dad's amusement and Nadya's dismay as she remembered when Constantine had did this.


	41. First Crush

Constantine noticed that Sneaker was acting a little odd plus giggly which made the master thief worry but Nadya smirk since the little thief had to,d her about her crush on Jareth who was Dudley's son and he was around Tne same age as her and her cousins but she found it cute plus assured Sneaker that this was normal which had relieved Tne little female bad froglet, because she was worried her dad might freak.

"Is she okay, and not sick?" Constantine asked hearing Nadya giggle.

"Your little thief is fine, but has her first crush." she replied making Constantine anxious because he cared for Sneaker and didn't want her to get hurt emotionally because of some boy clenching his webbed hands into fists.

He just hoped she was fine but going to Sneaker's room seeing her in bed cuddling her stuffed frog making hi. Smile because it was so cute and innocent knowing that in these times being a kid didn't last because they grew up too fast.

He left her be but was going back to bed since they needed their rest for the next day hoping Sneaker was okay because she was his most precious treasure which Nadya understood because he cared about her a lot.

* * *

That next day at school, Sneaker and her cousins were having fun in the playground plus Jareth was with Tnem making her cheeks go pink making Yoko smile because it was cute plus despite Dudley being his fatner, Jareth found Sneaker cool unaware her dad was freaking out about this but it was a good thing for Sneaker.

"Hey, cut it out guys!" Jareth said as some big kids were bothering him making Sneaker mad taking care of Tnem seeing Tnem run off scared helping Jareth up.

"You Ojay, Jareth?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah I'm good, but thanks as those guys were mean but what about you?" Jareth said knowing what Tneir teacher and most adults thought of her seeing the teacher there

"Yeah, yeah principal's office right?" Sneaker said going inside but Jareth hoped she was okay makijg his other cousins understand.

"She's been there a ,ot, so it's okay but we should get inside okay?" Zeus told him but Jareth sighed but seeing Nadya made him worry needing to talk.

"She was defending me from mean kids, that were bothering me." he said making Sneaker surprised but smiled knowing her dad was wrong about some boys.

Nadya had a feeling Dudley might not let Sneaker near Jareth after this but she would help smooth things over if that did happen so thankfully the principal hadn't called him

"Jareth, you know how adults write off Sneaker and think she's bad like her dad?" she said.

Jareth nodded guessing his dad might not let him and Sneaker hang out if he heard what happened nodding.

"I won't tell, because Sneaker's awesome to the core." he said making Sneaker giggle which surprised the principal as he called Nadya into the office.

"T-Thanks for not telling your dad as he might get mad and not let us have fun together." Sneaker said as she kissed his cheek making him giggle hoping his dad didn't know going to class but Nadya and Sneaker were leaving school as the little thief was expelled for good.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories but hope people are enjoying, plus in this one, Sneaker kinda has her first crush on Jareth, Dudley's son and Constantine is surprised but it is cute.


	42. Going To The Lake For Vacation

It was now Summer meaning Sneaker and her cousins were out of school but we're hanging out especially Jareth and Sneaker which Constantine was startled by thinking he was losing his little thief but Nadya was assuring him this was okay and that Jareth liked Sneaker so there was nothing he could do to stop Tnem as Tney were just kids.

He knew they were going to Tne lake for Tneir two week summer vacation as always which was what they were packing for but Sneaker was multi tasking In her room, packing while talking to Jareth on her cellphone tnat her dad had gotten or stole for her.

"Woah, somebody is very good at packing and talking on the phone at Tne same time eh but who're you talking to?" Constantine asked his little thief seeing her go pink in the face guessing it was Jareth.

"A friend, Jareth daddy no big deal right?" Sneaker said as he sighed letting her be as Sneaker wondered why her dad didn't like Jareth since he liked her mischief remembering at Sam's pre Fourth of July party, both her and Jareth had set off fireworks.

"I guess sweetie, but you should get to bed soon since we have a big day okay?" Constantine said.

"Okay dad, but just relax okay?" Sneaker said as he left her room but Sneaker was changing into her pyjamas but yawning since getting to the lake took all day but she was excited since it would be fun so was charging her phone plus had packed the portable one.

She hoped Jareth was okay as he and his dad were going to England hing he would have fun there but was listening to music while lying down in bed cuddling Baba her stuffed frog drifting off into sleep.

The next morning around seven, the family were getting into the car but Sneaker was in her hooded jacket but had Baba in her arms but had her handbag which had her wallet, iPod and phone plus had sent her cousins a text before getting in the car.

"Here we go, on an adventure!" Constantine said as Tney left the house but after a while on the road, Sneaker was sleeping since it was early and she was cranky listening to music on headphones as she slept but Nadya knew they were stopping somewhere for breakfast.

She hoped this would go well because it was their first vacation as a family so wanted things to go Perfectly and with this family, things got out of hand easily or chaos ensued which made Constantine chuckle as they stopped at a place for breakfast.

"Are we there yet?" Sneaker asked waking up rubbing sleep from her eyes making Nadya chuckle because every kid asked Tneir parents that on vacation

"We're getting breakfast sweetie, but we're not at the lake yet." Constantine told her as they parked and got out of the car.

Sneaker felt her phone buzz as it was a text from Jareth making her go pink making Constantine roll his eyes being protective but keeping it to himself for now entering the truck stop but we're sitting in a booth.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories but hope you guys like.

It's summer so Constantine, Nadya and Sneaker are going to the lake for Tne annual two week vacation.


	43. Unveil The Tail

Sneaker was feeling a little insecure because of her tail which all amphibian kids had until they got older but she was trying to hide it so other kids especially Jareth didn't see so tucking it under her cloak so nobody could see, as Constantine sighed wondering what was going on since his little thief had school guessing she was up to something awesome.

"I-I'm fine papa, honestly." Sneaker lied making Tne master thief smirk that she was lying which was good to him wondering why she looked worried seeing her show her tail making him smirk

"Aww, that is natural for a kid of your species to have one bit you lose it when you get older trust me but you're worried other kids will see it, especially Jareth, right?" Constantine said seeing her going.

"How do you do that, read minds thing?" Sneaker asked as Constantine chuckled at her wonder

"You'll learn, in time but you shoukd be proud of your tail." Constantine said seeing her sigh tucking it under her hooded cloak Getying her stuff going downstairs by surfing the banister landing on her webbed feet making Nadya sigh but roll her eyes because it was cute.

"C'mon sweetie, let's go." Constantine said as they were leaving the house bit on Tne way to school they were listening to Tne radio bonding which was cite and arriving at school, Sneaker saw her cousins pkaying basketball one of her favourite games since being amphibian, she was an natural.

"Bye dad, gonna go kick some butt!" Sneaker said after hugging her dad going to join her cousins but wondered where Yoko was

"She's coming, but late since uncle Kermit was doing something." Zeus said as Tney were playing goofing around before class plus Jareth was joining in too but unknown to Sneaker, her cloak was riding up so otner kids saw her tail giggling and pointing.

"Oh boy, a serious fashion mishap happened, she's gonna freak!" Jareth said freaking out like his dad but Sneaker wondered what was wrong but then realised her tail was unveiled!

She then ran inside as Tne otner kids giggled just as Tne bell rang but Jareth and Sneaker's otner cousins felt bad for her because they knew Yoko had one too which she'd shown them after Sora had asked but Sneaker was different.

"What's going on, why is everybody pointing or looking at Sneaker, did she do another awesome stunt?" Yoko asked at recess.

"Not a stunt, Yoko but remember when aunt Piggy's tail popped out for Tne world to see?" R.J said as Tne blue skinned female tadpole nodded.

"Yeah, tnat was cool." Yoko said not Getying it.

"Sneak's tail unveiled while we were playing basketball and all Tne kids are making a huge deal about it which is why Sneaker stayed inside." Zeus said making her see.

"We should go talk to her, at the studio since tadpoles like me and her having tai,s is natural even our dads had them at our age." Yoko said as Tne bell rang hing Tney could help Sneaker feel better.

Later at the studio, Tne otner kids saw Sneaker by herself doing karate bit breaking boards in anger because of what happened bit was keeping it to herself because she didn't want anybody to know or poke fun at her unaware Kermit knew Tnanks to Yoko.

He knew that all amphibian kids had tails as tadpoles but Sneaker was insecure about hers seeing Sneaker eating cookies but spitting out chocolate chips cursing in Russian making Kermit sigh.

"Hey there, Yoko told me what happened at school today." he said hearing her sigh because she knew that she had the rep as Tne bad kid

"You're not Tne only one who felt insecure about her tail, Sneaker." Kermit told her.

Sneaker was curious about this making zKermit chuckle because he knew she would be surprised by what he was about to say.

"Piggy's tail popped out of her dress during a press event while on a dress Dudley had made her but she felt insecure about it until she met somebody like her that inspired her to unveil the tail even though Uncle Sam got mad." Kermit explained making her impressed.

"Hm, now I have ideas." Sneaker told him seeing Constantine chuckle wondering what Kermit told his little thief as they were going home.

The next day the kids in class were surprised that Sneaker unveiled her tail and the teacher was sending her to the office making Jareth and her cousins worry seeing Sneaker smirk leaving the room.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and the tecent ep of Muppets inspired this one because like Piggy, Sneaker is feeling a tad insecure and afraid about other kids might make fun of her bit her bad ass of a dad and her cousins especially Jareth help her put.


	44. Not Wanting To Share

Sneaker sighed as she was not used to having a younger sibling in the house as Constantine and Nadya had brought Yaga home a few days ago and Tne bad froglet was not happy plus Yaga was a baby amphibian meaning she was hogging all the attention in the house which irritated Sneaker, plus right now she was up late doing art stuff because Yaga crying was keeping her up.

She loved doing art which was her favourite class besides gym class and recess even though her cousins pointed out recess wasn't a class bit Sneaker had learnt origami, the art of paper folding from Yoko and really liked it so had her own origami stuff in her room but had made origami versions of her cousins which she was very proud of especially Jareth kissing the origami him.

Right now, she was missing Pkaying with her dad like rough housing or hearing one of his stories at bedtime making her eyes mist up with tears wiping them away getting an idea seeing green origami paper since she loved making origami frogs so making an origami version of her dad so it was like he was there, even though Yaga had stolen him.

"Sneaker?" Constantine asked peeking in later that morning after finally getting Yaga to sleep seeing his little thief was asleep and stunned seeing what she'd made on her desk seeing she'd been doing origami all night.

He was surprised she had made one of him guessing she wasn't happy sharing him with Yaga since she had learnt to share him with Nadya hoping in time Sneaker would do Tne same plus he missed spending time with her stroking her long lime green bangs gently.

He was letting her sleep as she needed her rest but going to join Nadya in Tneir room

"Constant, why Tne look on your face?" Nadya asked him seeing a guilty look on his face as he explained making Nadya nod knowing he felt bad for leaving Sneaker out because of Yaga hoping she woukdn't ice him out because of it.

"Yeah, you have a point as Ms Lainey called saying Sneaker hasn't been herself lately so maybe you should spend more time with her and maybe Kermit has idea." Nadya said hearing Constantine hiss saw him

"Everytime there is some sort of parenting crisis, you ask good frog for advice!" he said sounding huffy but he was tired because of Yaga since she was emotionally latching to him like Sneaker did sighing.

Nadya saw him out like a light as he was exhausted from taking care of Yaga but knew Sneaker's sleep was interrupted too because of Yaga letting her sleep because she needed it to grow seeing Yaga sleeping in her crib happily.

"At least she won't wake up for a bit, which is good." Nadya said to herself seeing it was seven in Tne morning guessing she would be dropping Sneaker off at the studio instead of her going to school today.

"Jareth and the otjer Muppet kids were impressed seeing what Sneaker had made guessing Yaga keeping her awake was helping her a bit seeing Dneaker was sleing making Jareth smile watching her sleep kissing her head.

"Just hang in there, okay?

School was okay, plus we have a field trip coming up and Yoko got a slip for you from Ms Lainey for your dad or Nadya to sign plus we missed you at school even the teacher.""I guess Jareth said softly seeing her smile in sleep.

"I guess hearing him is making her happy." Yoko said softly as Kermit agreed seeing the dark rings under Sneaker's eyes meaning lack of sleep knowing Constantine probably wasn't getting much sleep Eitner shuddering.

"They'll be okay, once Yaga learns to sleep through Tne night." Jareth heard his dad say.


	45. Helping Sneaker Out

"You okay Sneaker, why grumpy since that only happens when you don't get your way right?" Zeus asked the mischievous Russian tadpole because having Yaga meant her dad and Nadya were paying more attention to her baby sister, and Yaga was keeping her up.

Jareth hugged Sneaker as she and them were at the studio after school but could see she was tired which was not her because she was always ready for mischief, soccer or playing with them hearing her yawn seeing her rub her eyes.

"Sorry comrades but Yaga is ruining everything, plus her crying makes me tired but an nap will help me." Sneaker said going to find a good place to take an nap making Kermit underdtand that Sneaker was trying to make the best of having a baby sister so was making her a snack seeing Jareth want to help.

"Sneaker nedds our help, because she was in time out for being grumpy because of Yaga." Tne goblin youngster said seeing Kermit nod since Constantine was like this because he and Nadya were still getting used to Yaga.

"We'll help her out Jareth, but you guys can too." Kermit said seeing him nod going to find his otjer cousins seeing Yoko show him that Sneaker had fallen asleep on the couch cuddling her stuffed frog Baba making Jareth smile.

"Aww, she looks so cute sleeping but Kermit said we can help her out." Jareth whispered making them nod brainstorming ideas but we're looking over at the couch every now and then but soon Sneaker was awake rubbing sleep from her eyes seeing Jareth hug her.

"Spasibo for letting me sleep, because Yaga has been keeping me and my dad up plus my dad was drinking coffee a lot." Sneaker told them making them nod.

She was drinking apple juice but eating cookies which was helping her feel better making Jareth nod.

He and the others were telling her their ideas but she liked them high fiving Tnem like normal which relieved Tnem a little hearing Sneaker giggle.

"Sweet, you're feeling a bit better!" R,J told her making her smile but Kermit was relieved seeing this

"I feel a little better, comrades." Sneaker told Tnem.

* * *

Constantine was up around three in Tne morning with a crying Yaga walking up and down Tne hallway making Sneaker annoyed because Yaga was still not learning how to go to sleep through the night yet so she was doing art stuff because she didn't feel like sleeping unaware her dad had came into her room, wondering why she was still up.

"Yaga is keeping us up, so why bother going to sleep?" Sneaker said.

Constantine sighed as he was sitting on the bed getting Sneaker to sit on his lap.

"Sweetie, your little sister can't help it because she doesn't know how to sleep through the night yet so she needs our help." Constantine told her but Sneaker sighed explaining why she wasn't liking Yaga making him chuckle.

"Aww, I knew you were jealous or mad but we still love you, it's just Yaga being a baby needs more attention but we can still have fun when your sister has to nap and stuff." Constantine explained relieving her.

"Sweet, we can have more fun which is awesome." Sneaker told him yawning making the master thief smile tucking her in kissing her head seeing her cuddle her stuffed frog Baba which was cute.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne stories but hope people enjoy as I love writing about Constantine and his little thief because they're awesome.

Sneaker is still having trouble adjusting to her baby sister but her cousins and her dad help her


	46. A Big Surprise

Constantine noticed that Kokoro was moody, had food cravings like cake for breakfast which Sneaker found awesome plus Kokoro was gaining weight which made the master thief concerned making Nadya guess what was going on with the female amphibian who was Sneaker's birth mother was pregnant hoping that both Constantine would take this well, knowing Sneaker would be excited.

She was taking her to Constantine's doctor who was amphibian treating both Condtantine and Sneaker plus Yaga when hurt or sick since Constantine had went to do karate and torment Kermit while Sneaker and Yaga were at school so was watching the doctor do tests on Kokoro.

"So what's your opinion, doc?" Kokoro asked anxiously making Nadya underdtand because if Kokoro was pregnant, this was big news.

"Yep you're pregnant with tadpoles, my dear." the doctor said making both Kokoro and Nadya excited but wanted to tell Sneaker and Yaga as soon as they When get home from school but more Constantine knowing he might freak.

When Sneaker and Yaga got home, they noticed that Kokoro had a surprise for them making Sneaker curious.

"What's the surprise, Mommy you got us jewels?" Sneaker asked making Kokoro giggle

"Mope, not jewels sweetie but you're gonna be a big sister as I went to the doctor and he said there are baby or babies in my tummy." Kokoro said to Sneaker making her excited wondering if her dad knew.

"I'm gonna be a big kahuna to my sister or brother but are you scared Mommy?" Sneaker asked Kokoro while sitting on her lap carefully.

"A little about telling your dad, as he might be scared like you with surprises and you seem excited about this eh?" Kokoro told her little thief.

"At school, we're learning about babies and baby animals so I think it's gonna be fun and maybe they'll be thieves in training!" Sneaker said making Kokoro giggle hearing Sneaker's watch beep since it was homework time getting off Kokoro's lap going to her room.

She was doing homework which was piece of cake for a smart as a tack thief in training like Sneaker but Yaga needed help helping her sister figure it out.

"Spasibo as you're excited about Kokoro's news?" Yaga said seeing her sister had finished hers hearing their dad surprised guessing he found out Kokoro's big news and they were going to Kermit's for a bbq so she and Yaga could tell their cousins since Nadya told them to get ready

"Ready!" both Sneaker and Yaga said giggling since Nadya was taking them while both Constantine and Kokoro were getting ready

Sneaker and Yaga were sharing Kokoro's news with their cousins impressing them and we're happy but asking questions making Sneaker giggle.


	47. Baby Shower

**A/N**

**Hehe here's more of the stories because it is adorable and Sneaker is very excited about her new baby brother or sister plus a baby shower is happening meaning antics could ensue.**

* * *

Sneaker was working on a banner to welcome her new baby brother or sister to the family since it would not be long before the baby was coming knowing that her parents had turned the guest room into an nursery for the new baby and had helped paint it painting things the baby would like, seeing that a baby shower was happening in a few days.

She was getting ready to go to school humming guessing her dad had taken Yaga to school already seeing Kokoro there with her bump making the little thief smirk kissing Tne bump where her brother or sister was.

"I'm very excited about the baby shower, because the kid is gonna get lots of neat things." Sneaker told her making her giggle.

"That is good, but you need to go to school." Kokoro told her seeing the little thief go chuckling sitting on the couch sleepy needing an nap because the baby had been kicking all night so rest was helping her.

At school, Sneaker was making a card for her Mom because of the baby shower making her cousins smile because it was sweet talking about what they'd gotten the baby making Sneaker impressed.

"You guts are gonna give my brotner or sister neat stuff for their nursery and curious Incle Dudley got it an night light." Sneaker said.

"He felt it might make the nursery comforting for Tne baby." Jareth said smirking knowing his dad slept with an night light which he found the other day.

* * *

It was a few days later and Saturday the day of the baby shower making Sneaker and Yaga exvited waking up after smelling pancakes and had gotten Reafy for the day surfing down the banister landing on their webbed feet, running into the kitchen making Constantine chuckle.

"Sweet, I won!" Sneaker said sitting at the table while Yaga was sitting across.

"Sneaker, it was not a race since we were going downstairs anyways." Yaga said hearing Nadya giggle at this seeing Sneaker give her a look like her dad when he was mad making Constantine chuckle.

"Hey, it's fine plus today will be fun since it's the baby shower today so Kokoro will be getting cool things for the baby." he said seeing both female tadpoles nod.

After breakfast, both female tadpoles were outside having fun, seeing their Cousibs knowing the baby shower was about to begin.

They were going inside seeing their uncle's here making them happy seeing a whole lot of gifts for the baby making Kokoro surprised as both Sneaker and Yaga were on the couch beside her and Constantine.

"You guys can help open gifts, if you want." Constantine told his tadpoles making both Sneaker and Yaga happy to help as their Cousibs and uncles were handing Kokoro gifts, amazed at the things their uncle's were givig for Tneir brother or sister.

"Open another present, Mommy!" Sneaker said making Kokoro giggle.

She was opening the gift Dudley had given Kokoro as it was an night light making Jareth smirk knowing what gave his dad the idea to give Sneaker's new brother or sister that night light.

They were having snacks, but the Muppet kids were goofing around making the adults giggle because it was cute, making Constantine and Kokoro chuckle.


	48. Cupcake Mischief

"Sneaker, Whatcha you doing with those cupcakes?" Yoko asked her best friend and favourite cousin as they were in class but right now the little thief was bored so when bored she got creative

"Think fast, comrades!" Sneaker yelled throwing cupcakes like baseballs making kids join in just as the teacher walked in

"What the heck is going on in here?" she asked seeing frosting on the walls and blackboard making Jareth giggle, high fiving Sneaker

"Sneaker Bad Frog, office now!" she yelled as Sneaker rolled her eyes going out of the room as they were cleaning up Sneaker's mess.

Jareth heard some of the other kids talking or whispering about Sneaker, as he knew she was sweet but mischief was in her blood so was seeing the other kids going outside for recess seeing Sneaker outside the office.

"They're calling my folks in, but I'm not worried as I am used to this by now." she said seeing him kiss her cheek which had frosting on it making her giggle.

"Jareth, come on!" Zeus said as he joined them.

* * *

Constantine was stunned that Kokoro was going into labour taking her to the hospital plus Kermit was dealing with Sneaker's latest mischief at school making Constantine proud.

"She's gonna be happy, when she gets home and Kokoro gave birth." Kermit told him seeing Constantine nod.

"Yep, but tell me what mischief she did." Constantine told him seeing him nodding leaving but arrived at Henson Elementary, going to the principal's office seeing Sneaker there proud.

"She was throwing cupcakes, in the classroom and being her usual self." the principal told him making Kermit sigh knowing it was harmless mischief hearing the principal say she was suspended making Sneaker roll her eyes.

But she was excited hearing her birth Mom was giving birth to her new brother or sister making Kermit chuckle, seeing her want to get her new sibling a present making him smile at how sweet she was being.

"Well, it might be a thief so it's cool." Sneaker told him.

They were going to the toy store but Sneaker was picking out an nonja frog making Kermit smile because it was cute knowing that the baby would love.

"Yeah, he or she will love it but we should go see if it is born." Kermit said to her seeing her excited going to the hospital seeing her dad there, hugging him.

"Yeah, your birth mother is having your sibling which I think is here." Constantine said to her as they heard Kokoro call them or moreso Constantine.

"Sweetie, there's Sonebody who wants to meet you." he told Sneaker after a few seconds.

They saw Kokoro holding a pink blanketed bundle in her arms making Sneaker excited meaning that she had another sister to look after making Constantine and Kermit as well as Kokoro.


	49. A Chubby Little Thief

"Why would you teach Robin bad words, Constant?" Kermit asked surprised.

"Because the kid needs a confidence boost, good frog or he might grow up like you." Constantine said to him.

"Robin's folks might freak, well his Mom will." Kermit said.

Constantine rolled his eyes at this.

"I'm taking your geeky nephew under my cloak, Good Frog." he said seeing Sneaker hang upside down with her long like green hair around her face, grinning with pride.

"Let's teach Robin more stuff, dad!" she said but Kermit noticed she was a little chubby knowing Constantine let Sneaker eat what she wanted guessing she'd been eating junk food.

"If that's what she wants to eat, fine as she still is thief no matter chubby or skinny." Constantine said but Jareth was cuddling Sneaker.

"Let's go have a snack and bug the Swedish Chef!" he said seeing Sneaker giggle going with him making Constantine chuckle because it was cute.

Kermit could tell Sneaker was chubby but it was fine, because she was a tadpole so left her be, hoping Constantine woukd help her out.

"Your little thief is one chubby but cute tadpole but you gotta look out for her, in case she gets more chubby in later life." Kermit said, trying to scare his cousin.

They saw Sneaker and Jareth eating treats but Sneaker was giggly patting her belly which was a little chubby seeing Jareth tickle her

"Aw, Sneaker is sleepy from the candy!" he said seeing his favourite cousin snore but cute, not caring if she gained weight, since Yoko was becoming chubby like her dad.

He kissed her cheek seeing her grin in sleep, but knew Kermit was being silly since it was fine, feeling sleepy too cuddling Sneaker.

* * *

"Papa, no fair as you're funny!" Sneaker said laughing.

Constantine and her were rough housing as it was almost bedtime, so they were having fun plus Sneaker looked adorable Chibby

"You are too cure, which we should use for scams!" Constantine said as Sneaker agreed.

At dinner, she'd had extra desdert since that was her favourite part of dinner seeing Yaga agree since she was chubby too but it was fine.

"Yeah, we can shake down suckers, dad!" Sneaker said yawning

"Time for sleep, you too Yaga." Constantibe said.

Yaga was going to her room but yawning and in her bed, seeing Nadya tucking her in kissing her good night.

Constantine saw Kokoro rocking Sneaker's younger sister to sleep being an infant but he was loving Tneir family were unique, so hated Kermit trying to butt in.


	50. Getting Chubby

**A/N**

**I felt like updating, and added something from my story, A Chubby Little Thief which explains why Sneaker is chubby now but she's still a mischievous tadpole, a thief in training.**

**So in this one, Sneaker drinks a soda like serum in Bunsen's lab, it alters her metabolism making her hungry all the time and chubby hehe.**

**I hope you like, since Sneaker is awesome.**

* * *

Sneaker giggled, drinking something in Bunsen's lab which tasted like soda but wasn't soda, it was a serum that altered metabolism and encouraged chubbiness.

"Hehe, I feel really hungry!" Sneaker said hopping off.

Bunsen was surprised yet impressed, that Sneaker had drank Tne serum so we're keeping a close eye on Tne little thief, going to tell Constantine just in case.

They found Constantine doing karate, wondering what was going on as Bunsen explained.

"That is awesome, plus Sneaker likes being chubby but let's not tell Kermit frog." he said

"Yes, Mr Kermit might freak if he found out." Bunsen told him.

Constantine rolled his eyes at the mad scientist, because it was pretty cool what Sneaker had did.

"Relax, as Sneaker can keep a secret." he told him.

* * *

"Sneaker, how much treats have you been eating?" Kermit asked surprised.

"Piggy tipped over the candy machine, so I'm benefitting after that soda from Bunsen's lab.

Hehe, it's like I can't stop eating!" Sneaker said giggling.

Her metabolism was getting chubby, but good seeing her dad there

"Bunsen explained, so leave her be!" Constantine said punching Kermit.

Sneaker was impressed after hearing her dad explain, because she liked being chubby making him smirk.

"Good, Pkus Jareth likes you this way my chubby little thief." he said hugging her.

Sneaker giggled, as she was drinking soda which made her belly happy making him chuckle.

"I can use this, in your thief training you know?" Constantine said.

"Yep, as it's gonna be fun but let's not tell uncle Kermit." Sneaker said.

"Yeah, it's our chubby little secret." Constantine said.

They were hanging out, talking and singing in Russian which made Kermit curious since Robin had gotten in trouble at school.

He saw Sneaker eating Reece's as it was helping her chubbiness because she was hooked on junk food.

"Just relax, uncle buzzkill." Robin said making Sneaker burst out laughing.


	51. Meeting Her Adult Self

**A/N**

**So, here's more and Sneaker is growing in chubbiness which is awesome and Jareth still loves her, plus she meets her future self whom is a sumo wrestler and a master thief yet married to Jareth.**

**I can't we've hit fifty one chapters, which is awesome.**

* * *

Sneaker giggled, playing basketball with her cousins as the ball kept bouncing off her growing chubbiness especially her belly making her Cousibs giggle because her laugh was infectious, and hearing the ice cream truck made the chubby little thief excitable, hopping off.

She loved ice cream, along with anything that adults thought were junk food buying a lot after using a lot of money making her cousins exvited.

"Sure, join in even if you can't keep up with me hehe!" Sneaker said devouring ice cream feeding her growing chubbiness, as her arms were becoming quite chubby like her legs yet she was still good at karate

"Go Sneaker!" Jareth cheered dressed like Deadly.

"Hehe, plus I saw sumo wrestling which loojs awesome." Sneaker said.

They heard her hooded cloak ripping, making Sneaker curious but excited because it meant she her belly was becoming bigger.

"It's fine, plus Dudley can fix it." Sneaker said yawning.

After eating a who,e load of junk food, she always got very sleepy or lethargic but it helped her chubbiness plus Yaga had drank Bunsen's setum too.

"Aww, she's taking her nap!" Constantibe said.

He could see his Chibby little thief was getting chubbier, but thought it awesome, so had given her a downstairs bedroom so when she got chubbier, she didn't have to roll herself downstairs.

He knew Yaga was growing too in chubbiness, since Bunsen gave her the same setum so Sneaker was helping her get chubby.

Plus Kokoro was out of town with Anya and Yaga, so he and Sneaker coukd have fun.

* * *

Later that night, Sneaker was in her room playing with her Disney Villain dolls and other toys, hearing footsteps making Tne chubby little thief on alert since Kokoro, Yaga and her baby sister Anya were out of town.

"You're gonna regret breaking in, as I know karate, p,U.S. I'll sit on you!" Sneaker yelled.

She was surprised seeing a pretty chubby female amphibian on a bigger hooded cloak realising it was her!

"Yeah, like you'd sit on yourself, as I have sumo tournament in month." Future Sneaker said eating cake Getying giggly as her huge belly was hanging out.

"You said you had sumo tournament, does that mean we become sumo wrestlers?" Sneaker asked curious.

"Yep, sumo wrestler, and the new worlds MostvDangerousvFrog and the chubbiest one hehe." Future Sneaker replied.

"Awesome, but I'm getting chubbier by the day." Sneaker said feeling hungry.

She was Getying ten bags of cookies from her junk food stash which Kermit had no clue about, feeling her metabolism get chubbier as her webbed fingers we"Alsore becoming chubbier.

"Also pretty soon, you're gonna get smart, like super smart." Future Sneakervsaid.

"I bet, that helps me become a better thief." Sneaker said.

Future Sneaker saw her padt self's cheeks were getting chubbier knowing her Jareth was attracted to her plus she knew in the future, Jareth woukd get chubby and Tbat Robin woukd get bad.


	52. The Beginning of Summer

"You think, that summer camp is a good thing for my little thief?" Constantine asked, seeing Kermit nod since Yoko was going to summer camp seeing Kokoro frown at this.

"Summer camp might fit your kid, but Sneaker is not like that remember?" Kokoro said remembering Kermit's other idea, to send Sneaker to Fat Vamp which had made Constantine give him a black eye.

"When Sneaker gets bored, that's when the mischief starts." Kermit said.

It was the beginning of Summer, so Sneaker and her cousins had gotten out of school for summer break but most of Sneaker's Cousibs were going to summer camp, which the chubby little thief didn't like.

"We should just leave her be for now, good frog." Constantibe said.

"Hey dad, can we use the power tools?" he heard Sneaker ask.

"Sure sweetie, but be careful." he replied making the little thief happy.

Sneaker was building a tree fort in one of the trees in the studio parking lot, so she and her cousins had Tneir ow place since Sam got irked by Tnem, which was why they needed the power tools

"You ready, Sneaker?" Jareth adked as she nodded

They were working using blueprints they'd drawn up the other night,hoping the adults didn't know or they would pull the plug on their project, but Jareth was impressed by Sneaker's skills.

"Yeah, my dad showed me how to build these things a long time ago." she said, going pink.

The adults were surprised seeing the fort, making Kermit realise that was why Sneaker had wanted the power tools seeing Constantine grin.

He saw the others surprised, since Sneaker had been quiet and not causing trouble, so guessed it was okay about the tree fort seeing Constantine give Kermit a look.

"It's nothing, little thief just your uncle being a doofus." he said making her giggle.

"I still think, you should send her to summer camp, as most of her cousins are going there." Dudley said, seeing Constantine and Deadly roll their eyes at this because summer camp meant rules, and rules and Sneaker didn't mix but Deadly remembered something.

"Maybe day camp, since Jareth is going there and those two are very close." he said.

Constantine liked that, since he didn't like the idea of his little thief being apart from him, which was understandable but Sneaker was excited, making Kokoro giggle so had to help Sneaker get ready.

Plus her cousins were going to uncle Kermit's for a BBQ so she could tell Tnem about Tne fort, plus she'd put a security system so nobody but her and her cousins could enter the fort but going to the mall with Kokoro to get stuff for day camp, while Constantine was taking care of Yaga so woukd meet them at Kermit's

Kokoro giggled hearing Sneaker so pumped up about this, which was good plus knew Kermit's pool was a swamp now meaning Sneaker would want to have fun and have a mud fight giggling.

At Kermit's house, everybody was in the backyard, but Constantine was with Yaga as the toddler tadpole was playing in Tne swamp pool but he was keeping an eye on her just in case.

Jareth, R.J, Sora, and Yoko were playing basketball but Jareth kept scanning Tne yard, in case Sneaker was here knowing Sneaker wasn't back yet, hearing mischievous laughter seeing the chubby little thief jump the fence, making the adults jump, as Constantine chuckled because that was so like her.

"Sorry I'm late, as there was a lot of traffic." Sneaker said hugging Jareth.

"He was worrying, that you weren't coming." Zeus said, making Sneaker blush.

Kokoro chuckled as it was very cute, like her and Constantine when they started dating so Sneaker was younger than her, so hoped that her daughter and Jareth woukd still be like this when older.

"Of course they will, Tney're meant to be." Deadly said making Constantine smirk.

Dudley sighed, as he knew Sneaker would shake day camp up, making Deadly chuckle seeing Sneaker throwing mud making Kermit sigh, as his niece was being her usual self.


	53. Getting Smarter

Sneaker giggled, as her sister Yaga was becoming chubby as she had drank the chubbiness serum when she and Sneaker had gotten into Bunsen and Beaker's lab, and Constantine was proud of this because he loved Sneaker being a chubby thief in training, so she was helping Yaga gain weight.

"Just don't let uncle buzzkill know, as he gets mad seeing me chubby." Sneaker said.

"Ohhh you mean uncle Kermit, hehe." Yaga said giggling as they were still up and it was late at night.

Constantine was out heisting, and Kokoro was put too plus had taken Tneir infant sister Anya with her, so it was fine if they were up but eating treats, aiding Tneir chubbiness.

"I bet Jareth loves cuddling you, being chubby." Yaga said drinking soda.

Her belly gurgled in happiness, as she was on the chubby train like her older sister plus her teacher was noticing that she was getting chubby and had sent notes home,which Constantine either never read or threw in the trash, because Sneaker and Yaga being chubby was fine.

"Adults are weird, as we are fine this way." Yaga said as it was nearly sunrise.

Plus it was a school day, making Sneaker annoyed because she didn't really like school, compared to her cousins so Yaga was understanding, but she was in kindergarten.

At school, the other Muppet Kids noticed Sneaker giggly, and she hadn't eaten anything yet seeing that she needed a check up seeing Constantine there because the nurse had called.

* * *

Bunsen was examining Sneaker in his and Beaker's lab, but excited after finishing, explaining the serum was enhancing Sneaker's body as extra parts were growing like an extra stomach and heart, plus more brain cells were growing, meaning the chubby little thief was getting smart, so would probably use it for mischief and thievery.

"Hehe, I'm awesome!" Sneaker said getting exvited, stunning Constantine.

"Relax, she's just gonna be a little wild, for a few days." Bunsen said

Constantine smirked, imagining Sneaker like this in school, but Bunsen was seeing the chubby little thief eating fig newtons, as her extra stomaches were gurgling in happiness.

A few days later, Sneaker was feeling like her usual self, but eating ice cream for breakfast which made her happy, but her stomaches were very happy, as she was happy plus doing art stuff.

Plus she was liking being chubby, plus being smarter since she'd made a friend who liked mischief like she did, plus was an amphibian kid like her.

She was going to the park, as she liked playing basketball but was hoping her cousins were okay in school, seeing Perry there who was her best friend, and was mischievous like her.

"Hey Bad Frog, where've you been the last few days?" Perry said to her.

"I-I was sick, but feel better Perry." Sneaker told her.

They were goofing around, as usual but having fun as usual so was happy, and later that afternoon, Sneaker was throwing cherry bombs down the toilets in the Men's room chuckling hysterically leaving, before Sam caught her.

Jareth and the others wondered what Sneaker had been doing, making the chubby little thief chuckle.

"Whoa, an earthquake!" Sora yelled, as the other kids wondered what was going on, guessing Sneaker had the means to create an earthquake hearing the adults upset.

"Somebody used cherry bombs, which explained the earthquake, Sneaker I'm looking at you!" Sam said making Jareth chuckle because it was funny.


	54. One Wild Open House

"Wow, so mom and dad have to go to your open house?" Sneaker asked Yaga later that night while painting.

"Yep, daddy's gonna have fun with my teacher." Yaga said, trying to not distract her sister.

It was midnight in the Bad Frog house and while their parents were gone, heisting Sneaker and Yaga were in Sneaker's room hoping things were okay.

"Cool, as things should be fun at your Openhouse since we are thieves." Sneaker told her.

They were eating treats, aiding their chubbiness but liked hanging out with Yaga.

Later it was sunrise, but Yaga noticed how sleepy her sister was, letting her be knowing how grumpy she got when others tried to wake her, getting ready for school but eating Oreos as her belly gurgled with happiness plus her fingers were becoming chubby making her excited, since her clothes were beginning to feel a bit snug.

"Yaga you up, breakfast's ready!" Kokoro said making the five year old excited running downstairs, knowing Sneaker would eat later when she woke up seeing their mom agree.

"I bet you and your sister were having fun, while dad and I were out, Pkus you're looking cuter by the growing day like Sneaker." Kokoro said, as Yaga nodded hoping her teacher woukdn't send home another note, as her parents never read them so was grabbing her messenger bag which had her school tools in it, Pkus treats to feed her growing belly.

"Sneaker's asleep in her room, if you wanted to know where she is." she said making Constantine get it, as his chubbier little thief was more nocturnal these days, going to take Yaga to school but wanted to hang out with Sneaker since they hadn't spent any time together in a while.

"I think that's a good idea Constant, as she doesn't have many friends outside her cousins, plus she doesn't go to schoo,." Kokoro said to him seeing an impatient Yaga waiting to cause mischief at schoo, makijg Constantije chuckle.

Later that morning, Sneaker was awake but groggy eating Ben and Jerry's for breakfast.

* * *

"Eat cupcake, Ms Arran!" Constantine said as it was Open house at Henson Elementary, so Constantine and Kokoro were at the kindergarten one since Yaga was in kindergarten.

"Yeah, what my dad said!" Sneaker said joining in, but a thought crossed her mind because if it was Open House for all the grades, her cousins would be there leaving the room hearing Jareth.

"Hey Sneaker, what's going on?" Yoko asked as Jareth rolled his eyes, because Sneaker might not be at school right now but Yaga was seeing Sneaker nod.

"Yep, my dad is talking, or throwing cupcakes at Yaga's teacher." Sneaker said, making her cousins especially Jareth giggle.

Dudley and Deadly was watching them, finding Jareth and Sneaker a cute couple, hoping Sneaker would be allowed back, as a kid like her brought adventure into the day.

Later that evening, Sneaker and Yaga were hanging out as usual since after they'd gotten home fro Open House, their parents had taken Anya and went heisting leaving both Chibby thieves in training to their own devices, p,us Sneaker got a text from Perry.

"There's a party going on, c'mon!" Sneaker said, as Yaga was going after her because Sneaker had told her about Perry, so knew her friends would be impressed when she told them later.


	55. Hanging Out With Her Dad

It was late night and Sneaker was still up, since her mom, Anya and Yaga were out of town plus her dad had just gotten back, from heisting and had brought back lots of jewels which made the chubby little thief excited, making Constantine grin seeing her look at his had that was hurt.

"Relax, little thief it doesn't hurt, plus it happened when I escaped, but it's just you and me for a month eh?" he said seeing Sneaker nod in reply, excitable.

"We can have a whole lot of fun, right?" Constantine said, while ruffling her lime green hair making her grin.

"Yeah, but mom will have fun, in Russia where we come from." Sneaker said, eating pop tarts despite the fact, it was two in the morning making her belly gurgle in happiness, as her muscles were becoming flabby.

Constantine chuckled, teaching her more karate which she was pretty good at, even if she was chubby impressing her dad knowing she would practise for a bit seeing her sweaty after a bit.

"That's good, as you're pretty strong so no cops would mess with you plus you can sit on tnem hehe." Constantine said, seeing her grin.

Later, Constantine was checking on his little thief, seeing her asleep cuddling her stuffed frog Baba making him smile because she was very cute chubby, and he or Kokoro sometimes poked her belly or tickle it gently.

He was making himself coffee, to wake himself up mentally knowing Sneaker was looking forward to having alone time with since they normally had Anya or Yaga get in the way of their fun.

* * *

The other muppet kids who were Sneaker's cousins were worried because they hadn't seen her in the last few days, making Jareth nervous because he cared about Sneaker, seeing it was the end of the school day so going to the studio, seeing Sneaker asleep with candy wrappers around her making Jareth smirk, guessing she was sleeping off her sugar high, hoping she would be allowed back into school.

They were eating cookies and drinking milk, but Jareth was knowing Sneaker would have some, after she woke up from her nap making Kermit nod in agreement since he was curious, yet worried about Sneaker's gaining weight.

"Leave her alone, as she can't help it." Constantine said, seeing Jareth agree.

"I guess, but she is becoming more Chibby but I just wanna help, as I'm looking out for her." Kermit said.

Constantine snorted, since Piggy was pretty Chibby, and nobody had a cow so why his little thief being chubby such a bad thing, according to them?

Later, Sneaker woke up yawning and rubbing her eyes, plus eating Scotch eggs, making Jareth grin because she was adorable chubby seeing her happy.

"Mmm, these are good!" she said stuffing her chubby face with meatballs, feeling good inside making Constantine chuckle because his little thief never felt full.

"Pkus we're ordering in later, since I have to step out." Constantine told Kermit, seeing him sigh knowing Sneaker got lonely sometimes but never admitted it.

"Maybe she could stay here with the other kids, you know?" Kermit hinted, seeing Constantine roll his eyes.

"It's fine, uncle." Sneaker said, making him sigh seeing her cloak was becoming snug, around his chubby niece's belly knowing she needed bigger clothes guessing Dudley was helping with that.

He hoped Sneaker was okay, seeing her giggly since her cousins were playing with a pinata making Constantine giggle at this, since piñatas had candy in them so Sneaker would be happy, seeing her hitting it hard using karate while her other cousins were using plastic bats.

After a while, the pinata popped, and loads of candy fell out, making Sneaker excited but sleepy making Constantine guess she was tired leading her to somewhere where she could nap..

Jareth wondered what Sneaker was dreaming about, seeing a grin on her chubby face n sleep since she was dreaming about her Cousibs being Chibby like her, so when she woke she was telling Jareth, seeing him grin.

"You looked adorable, as a chubby dragon boy." Sneaker said kissing him, making him giggle.

Deadly was impressed, hoping Constantine hadn't seen or he might freak since he was still getting used to his little thief dating, seeing Sneaker drinking Pepsi and belching.


	56. Becoming A Dragon Frog

Sneaker was excited, because it was October meaning Halloween was coming up which she and her dad loved, because they could be themselves plus she could have all the candy she and her chubby belly wanted, seeing her cousin Livy who was a vampire frog and her cousin from Transvania hang out with her and Yaga.

"So, you have a zing now Sneaker?" Livy asked, seeing the chubby little thief nod.

"His name is Jareth Deadly, and a dragon boy." Sneaker replied blushing.

Yaga was finding her vampire cousin cool, since she had heard of her, from their dad and Sneaker making Livy grin seeijg that Yaga was becoming chubby like Sneaker but it was coo,,

"Yeah, but our dad finds it cool, plus heis cool about Jareth and Sneaker liking each other." Yaga told her

Around sunrise, Sneaker was becoming tired and Livy had left before then, seeing their dad back from whatever mischief he had been doing, but saw Sneaker on the couch seeijg Yaga eating breakfast.

"Livy was hanging out with us, all night." she told him.

"Ah, she and Sneaker like hanging out together." Constantije said to her.

Kokoro was saving leftovers for Sneaker, when she woke up later knowing that she would hang out with Jareth and her other cousins, so was taking Yaga to school after breakfast.

* * *

Later that morning, Sneaker was up but eating Lucky Charms and drinking soda but hoped that Jareth and the others were okay at school plus she was a bit lonely, when Yaga and her Cousibs were at school so hid that from her parents, especially her dad knowing uncle Kermit knew.

Later that day at the studio, while with Jareth and her cousins, she noticed Dudley's mirror glow which made her curious knowing it led to adventure going through as Jareth grinned since they were in the Labyrinth where his dad and uncle came from.

"This is the place from Dudley's stories, Awesone!" Sneaker said pumping a chubby fist.

"Yes, but we can't let anybody,especially uncle Dudley know we came, as the Labyrinth can be dangerous along with being magical." Jareth said.

"He-lo, daughter of world's most dangerous frog speaking, I can handle myself." Sneaker said seeing a tree fort.

Jareth knew that his dad had played in that fort, when he was their age, guessing they could play in it too, making Sneaker excited because this was a secret between just her and Jareth, which the dragon boy liked.

"Yeah, just us kno this place and this fort." Jareth said.

Sneaker was unaware she was being exposed to Tne magic of the Labyrinth, something Jareth was used to, along with Deadly and Dudley making her giggle.

"Sneaker, you okay?" Jareth asked, seeing her glow with magic.

"Yep, I never wanna leave this place!" Sneaker said making him grin.

He knew they had to go, but saw Deadly there smirking, as he knew sooner or later, Sneaker would find her way here so he would help her, telling Jareth to go back to the others.

Back at the studio, the other kids especially Yaga was impressed that her sister was in the Labyrinth, making Jareth nod hoping his dad could get Sneaker to come back making Kokoro get it but had a reason why Sneaker was acting out.

"She's lonely, so guessed being in a world of magic would be better, than being alone in this world." she said seeing the other kids get it, wanting to go help as Dudley stopped them.

"Deadly can help her, as your foods would freak if you got in there." he told them.

They then saw Deadly return with a sleeping Sneaker in his arms, but she was now a dragon frog impressing Jareth and even Constantine knowing Jareth could help his chubby little thief.


	57. Adjusting To Being A Dragon Frog Girl

Sneaker felt a little strange waking up, because before that she had been in the place from Dudley's stories that she and her cousins lovec hearing so much about stretching noticing scaly skin Makimg her curious going to look at herself in the mirror but her eyes widened in surprise looking at herself.

She had scales all over her skin, little horns on her head, but had a tail making her grin, knowing dragons like Jareth looked like this Makimg her excitable, hovering, as she had wings making her impressed.

"Wait until I show the others, they're gonna love this!" Sneaker said.

"Yes they will, little thief and good you're awake as you were out all night sleeping." Constantine told her sijce he. And Kokoro had been talking about things plus when Sneaker had tried staying in the Labyrinth,it had worried him.

"Dad, you okay?" Sneaker asked him.

"Ues but see you discovered new things about yourself, eh?" Constantine replied.

"Yep, I'm a dragon frog now meaning it makes me closer to Jareth hehe." Sneaker replied, blowing smoke rings from her nostrils impressing her dad.

"Yes, but also for mischief too." Constantine said.

Sneaker grinned as she wanted to do thief stuff too, using her dragon stuff, eating Lucky Charms makijg her happy wondering where Kokoro was, along with Anya making Constantine sigh.

"They went back to Russia, to visit family, but it's okay." he said seeijg Yaga there hugging Sneaker as it was Fall plus her sister felt warm being a dragon now.

"Mommy went back, to Russia but she'll be back." Constantine told her.

Sneaker was seeing her younger sister get ready for school, after eating breakfast but Constantine knew that he needed to spend time with Sneaker since she got lonely so coukd do stuff with her, since Yaga was in school.

"I'll be back in a bit, okay little thief?" he said seeing Sneaker nod.

She was doing art stuff but listening to her favourite music on her iPod but drawing her and Jareth flying together, making her cheeks go pink knowing her dad was Ojay with her liking Jareth humming to herself.

Constantine could hear her, when he returned, impressed knowing she was talented besides the thief stuff, so was curious about her being dragon besides being amphibian seeing Sneaker grin but yawn, needing more sleep so left her be.

* * *

That night in her room, Sneaker was working on more of her story in her padlocked journal since becoming a dragon girl frog had given her more ideas, so was writing and sketching but in her own little world right now, but Jareth showing up made her jump and excited hearing he wanted to hang out.

"Sure, let's go." Sneaker said as they left the house since Yaga was at Kermit's and her dad was out heisting so why not?

They were having fun racing, but going for frozen yoghurt which made Sneaker excited because she loved frozen yoghurt so was enjoying things like being around Jareth, making him excited and were just hanging out.


End file.
